


Wishing On Stars

by Star_Crossed_Rafi



Category: ClingyDuo - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Language, Manberg and Pogtopia, Manipulation, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking, Valkohai, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Rafi/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Rafi
Summary: "The idea that distance makes the heart grow fonder is all that's giving me hope in this hopeless situation" Tommy confided. "What am I supposed to do without you?"In which Tubbo and Tommy are forced apart by the extremes of war and suffering and Tommy is fighting desperately to bring his friend back to him.- Original Work titled: Right-Hand Man by Valkohai -
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	1. Blackbird Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right-Hand Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743966) by [Valkohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkohai/pseuds/Valkohai). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine until the blackbirds call two best friends to separate once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! My name is Rafi, and I'm very excited to have the chance to write this! I hope everyone enjoys this and all I ask is that you don't compare this to the original. My writing style is different because I am a different person. Thank you <3

It had been six weeks since the election. Six weeks since two best friends were separated through the confusion and peer pressure. Six weeks since Tubbo had become Schlatt’s right-hand man and Tubbo missed when things were easy.

Within six weeks things had changed just as Schlatt promised they would. Tubbo couldn’t say the changes were good. They weren’t good changes. And poor Niki was getting taxed so heavily simply for disagreeing with the president. It was turning out to be more of a dictatorship than a democracy.

Over the course of six weeks, Tubbo became more and more terrified of what events would occur next. How much longer would he be able to hold out?

There was only one thing that kept Tubbo from thinking of the worst-case scenario and that was Tommy, his best friend, the one thing Tubbo cared about.

Tommy kept him stable. Tommy kept Tubbo in the moment because Tubbo knew the spying he was doing was for Tommy. Being a spy may have been Wilbur’s idea, but Tommy was Tubbo’s motivation.

The blonde who had been exiled from his home six weeks ago had made a request of Tubbo and Tubbo would die before he let him down.

Wilbur and Tommy had asked him to be a spy. Since they had, Tubbo had been meeting them once a week. They’d meet by an old oak tree position near a calm river.

So, once again, Tubbo was traversing the forest to make it to his friends. To make it to Tommy. The suit didn’t do him any favors. Tubbo could remember the tense feeling in the air when he stood completely stiff as his measurements were recorded for the tailoring. Schlatt watched him carefully, Tubbo felt as if he might die at that moment.

When Wilbur and Tommy first saw Tubbo in the suit they tried to ignore it but their eyes were filled with pity and even some anger. Tubbo couldn’t blame them, but part of him hated it. He hated the looks.

Tubbo couldn’t worry about that. He just had to get to his friends. Make the most of the little bit of time they’d have together before Tubbo goes back to ‘Manberg’.

Tubbo pushed back the thick brush that covered the area as the moon illuminated the clearing. The old oak tree stood prominently in view stretched over the river as roots dived up and down through the dirt. TommyInnit sat on the ground, his back against the trunk of the tree.

At the sight of the blonde Tubbo found himself unable to suppress the smile he had.

“Tommy!” He called. The blonde turned matching Tubbo’s smile as he stood up.

“Tubbo!” Tommy ran for the brunette nearly tackling the smaller of the two in a hug. “I missed you!” Tommy said. Tommy’s arms wrapped around Tubbo’s waist and Tubbo hugged the blonde back just as tight.

“I missed you too, big man” Tubbo hadn’t smiled as often as he normally did. Not since the election. Not since the exile.

The two separated and that was when Tubbo noticed the lack of their leader.

“Where’s Wilbur?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy chuckled almost nervously.

“I told him I’d handle this week. He needed the rest and… well I figured we could use the time” Tommy gave an anxious smile and Tubbo didn’t understand why Tommy seemed so nervous. Tubbo ignored it.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re looking out for each other” Tommy just nodded.

Tubbo hummed and took a seat on one of the roots of the tree. Tubbo grinned at Tommy and tapped the seat beside him. Tommy took a seat beside the brunette and for a moment it was just a comfortable silence between the two.

“Hey, why don’t we talk about our weeks. We don’t get chances like this anymore” Tubbo suggested. “You can start”

“Sure… um…” Tommy paused a slight hum as he thought about how to start. “I’ll be honest, it’s been- well, it’s been rough, Tubbo,” Tommy stated while he looked out at the river that rippled the reflection of the starry sky. “Wilbur’s losing it. He’s paranoid and nervous and he’s depicting everyone to be his enemy… I’m worried” Tommy looked at Tubbo as if weighing options. “He doesn’t really trust you, Tubbo. He called you a triple agent or something like that” Tommy stated.

Tubbo knew that it’d be a bit of a challenge to regain Wilbur and Tommy’s complete trust after he didn’t follow them. Tubbo had wanted to, but everything was in such disarray, he wasn’t sure if he should. Still, Tubbo made L’Manberg with Wilbur… surely the man’s trust wasn’t swayed so easily…

“Hey, Tubzo, I trust you” Tommy reminded. Tubbo giggled at the funny nickname and his smile returned. “You are my Tubbo, after all! Tubbo in a box! Tubbox!” Tubbo kept laughing and Tommy seemed to relax beside the brunette.

Tommy nudged Tubbo’s arm once they calmed down from laughing. It was Tubbo’s turn to share.

“Right… well, most days it’s not too bad. Others I just… wanna go back, turn back time somehow… I don’t know…” Tubbo blinked a few times. “You know, Schlatt, the few times I’ve-” Tubbo cut himself off. Tommy flinched at the sound of Schlatt’s name. His eyes darted from Tubbo to the ground in an instant.

“Sorry… natural reflex, you can continue, Tubbo” Tommy encouraged. The only response he got from the brunette was the feeling of him leaning on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Nope. It’s alright, Tommy” Tubbo assured. Tommy leaned his head on Tubbo’s. The two looked up at the stars that decorated the sky in scattered light. There were no shooting stars, neither had ever seen one before but as they looked at the stars they both wished for the same thing.

They wished for the other to be safe.

The two sat beneath the branches of the tree simply thankful to be close to one another. The moment felt like it could last forever, but the sound of singing blackbirds alarmed them that morning was coming. It was four AM. 

“Alright, Tubbo, we should go now,” Tommy said as he stood. He helped Tubbo stand as well. The goodbyes were always bitter but this one was different. It was the first time Tubbo and Tommy got to be with each other without worrying about what would come later. Tubbo didn’t want to let go.

“Please not yet…” Tubbo said softly. He could feel the pressure in his chest and the burning in his eyes.

“Tubbo, we both have things we need to do-” Tommy was cut off by Tubbo hugging him tightly. The brunette shook and Tommy sighed endearingly as he hugged back just as tightly. “I know, Tubbo… but we’ll see each other again, I promise” 

Tubbo could only nod as he reluctantly separated from the blonde.

“I know this is hard. I don’t like being so far from you either but… we need you, Tubbo. You’re our guy on the inside and it’s only gonna be for a bit longer, alright? Do it for me” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded as Tommy smiled. “Be safe”

“You too”

The sun began to break over the horizon as the sky lightened in a mix of warm pastel colors.

“It’s time to go,” Tommy said. Tubbo took a deep breath and Tommy watched Tubbo’s entire demeanor change. It worried Tommy, but the blonde didn’t have time to ask questions. Wilbur would be in a fit if Tommy didn’t come back soon.

\---

Tubbo didn’t want to go back to ‘Manberg’ but he was doing this for Tommy. He walked to the borders where the crumbled walls stood. Eret built the walls not long before he betrayed the land. They were a part of history though and Tubbo wished they still stood. Tubbo wished Wilbur was still president.

Tubbo held a bit of the blackstone brick in his hands. They were covered in dirt and soot from the wars and it covered his hands as he held the pieces.

Tubbo shouldn’t linger. He needed to get back before everyone woke up.

“There’s my right-hand man!” Too late.

Tubbo turned to look at Schlatt who grinned, showing his practically perfect white teeth, save for a golden canine on the right side of his jaw. His curled horns made the tall man menacing beyond belief and whenever Schlatt smiled it was terrifying.

“Sch- Schlatt!” Tubbo said. He dropped the brick dusting his hands and standing up a bit straighter.

“Hey, Tubbo, where’ve you been?” Schlatt asked.

“Oh- well- I- I went on a walk” Schlatt’s grin seemed to shift from friendly to evil in moments.

“Oh, Tubbo… I know where you’ve been” Schlatt chuckled. “I know you’ve been with Loverboy and TommyInnit I know you’re betraying my trust… I’m more surprised you had the guts to do something so bold” Schlatt stated. “Maybe impressed…” he contemplated. Schlatt smirked. “Why don’t we have a chat about what you disagree with so much that you thought betraying me was a good idea”

Tubbo needed to run. He needed to get far, far away from here. Tubbo couldn’t run. He couldn’t move. He was stilled with fear, but Tubbo was smart. He was smart and he could get out of this. He just had to play his cards right.

“Of course, Mr. President” Tubbo agreed. He took a silent deep breath calming his nerves. He followed Schlatt to his office in the white house.

Schlatt took a seat behind his desk. A large window resided behind Schlatt. The rising sun gave the room a chilling crimson glow. Schlatt gestured for Tubbo to take a seat and Tubbo was in no position to refuse.

“So, tell me, what’s been troubling you? I mean, surely there’s a reason you decided to betray my administration, right?” Schlatt questioned.

Right. A reason. How about the fact that Tubbo’s best friend was exiled?

“Well… I guess um- uh…” Tubbo couldn’t come up with anything quick enough that wouldn’t bring his life into more peril than it was.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have something that’ll help you open up” Schlatt pulled out a rather fancy glass and a bottle that looked to be some kind of liquor. Tubbo couldn’t read the language printed on the bottle. Schlatt poured the crimson liquid into the glass and handed it to Tubbo.

“Sir, I- I can’t drink… I’m… sixteen” Tubbo reminded. His voice came off timid and scared, something that always happened when he was in Schlatt’s presence.

“Sure you can, I insist you do,” Schlatt said. Tubbo tensed as he shakily brought the glass to his lips and he hesitated. “Go on, it won’t kill you, I promise” Tubbo could probably get away with dropping the glass, right? No. Schlatt would most definitely kill him.

Tubbo didn’t like the taste of the alcohol. It was bitter and it burned his throat. Tubbo coughed a couple of times, barely managing not to choke. Schlatt reached over and poured more of the alcohol into the glass. Tubbo hadn’t even finished the first one. Schlatt looked at Tubbo expectantly, forcing the brunette to take another drink.

This was bad.


	2. Fuzzy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo learns of a cold hard reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule:
> 
> Mondays : One-Shot book
> 
> Tuesdays : One-Shot book
> 
> Wednesdays : Wishing On Stars
> 
> Thursdays : Wishing On Stars
> 
> Fridays : Day Off
> 
> Saturdays : Open
> 
> Sundays : Open

It started with that first sip.

That first sip became two.

Two became four.

Four became one glass, and that became two glasses.

Before Tubbo knew he’d had three glasses of the thick crimson liquid and his thoughts were hazy. His eyes felt tired and nothing was making sense at the moment.

“So, Tubbo-” Tubbo flinched at the sudden noise of Schlatt’s voice. “My right-hand man, how are you feeling?” Schlatt asked.

“Hm…?” Tubbo was so tired. He felt heavy but weightless at the same time. Like a rain cloud.

“How do you feel?” Schlatt asked again.

“Like a peach… fuzzy” Tubbo muttered. “Sleepy too…” Tubbo let out a small hiccup.

“Well, don’t fall asleep just yet, we still have to have our important conversation, remember?” Tubbo hummed and nodded.

“Right… m’sorry” Tubbo murmured. He sat up and blinked away the tiredness. Tubbo waited for Schlatt to begin.

“Why were you with Wilbur and Tommy?” Schlatt asked.

Tubbo thought for a moment staring around the room as things around him moved a little funny.

“I tell them-” Tubbo hiccuped again. “- stuff,” he stated. Schlatt quirked an eyebrow and gave a curious head tilt.

“What kind of stuff?” Schlatt questioned.

“Well, it’s the stuff you’re doing” Tubbo’s words were slurred and difficult to understand but Schlatt understood perfectly well.

Schlatt would have punished any other person to dare go against him, and if Tubbo was just any other person he’d be executed without question. However, Tubbo was different. He wasn’t special, just different in the fact that Tubbo was weak. Tubbo hooked onto people and craved affection. He was like a lost dog, just looking for a comforting touch, so Schlatt just needed to train the stray dog into a guard dog.

Schlatt smirked viciously “you wouldn’t happen to know where Tommy and Wilbur are would you?” Schlatt rested his chin on his hands as his elbows rested on the desk.

Tubbo stared at the man, mind still fuzzy but there was still a bit of sense in him. He can’t share that, right? That’d be bad, wouldn’t it be? Surely not-

“Don’t worry Tubbo, I’m your friend, and friends help each other right?” Schlatt asked.

Was Schlatt Tubbo’s friend…? The line between friend and enemy was blurred. They were, weren’t they? They were friends… Tubbo stared at the ceiling and nodded slowly. Yeah. Friends.

“They have a… a place in the woods-” another hiccup “- it’s called Pogtopia… it’s close, big sign… can’t miss it” Tubbo muttered.

Schlatt’s grin was wide. He was proud, not of Tubbo, but of himself. Schlatt stood and walked around the desk to the half-asleep Tubbo. Schlatt ruffled the boy’s hair and felt Tubbo instinctively lean into the feeling. Schlatt chuckled in a cruel manner as he helped Tubbo to his feet.

“Make sure you get some rest, tomorrow is a big day, after all,” Schlatt’s laugh was cruel. He knew what sort of confusion would befall the boy by morning, his first time drinking and Schlatt used it to his advantage, made the boy spill his secrets, and now it would all turn upside down for the small brunette.

Schlatt let Tubbo sleep as he closed the door to the room before meeting with Quackity and GeorgeNotFound. Schlatt would admit, he was surprised to see George awake at this hour, despite it being midday.

“Gentlemen, I have good news” Quackity gave a bored expression toward Schlatt while George stood at attention.

“Does this have to do with your prolonged discussion with Tubbo this morning?” Quackity asked passive-aggressively. In truth, Quackity disliked the attention Schlatt gave Tubbo in favor of Quackity.

“Our Secretary of State just revealed the location of the rebels. I need you both to search the forest around here and make sure you check everywhere. The execution of those two will surely bring the rebellion to an end” Schlatt instructed. George simply nodded and left the area while Quackity gave a dramatic roll of his eyes before following his colorblind ally.

\---

Time passed and Tubbo soon awoke from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was the terrible headache he had. Even the feeling of his own heart beating caused him pain. The sun shining through the window did him no favors. Tubbo hissed as he shielded his eyes.

Tubbo stumbled to his feet. He didn’t know where he was. It was definitely a bedroom but Tubbo had never seen it before. Tubbo was a little shaky on his feet. He got to the mirror located on the vanity beside the dresser. Tubbo squinted at his appearance.

Tubbo’s hair was messy, knotted too. His suit was wrinkled but he had fallen asleep in it. On his white undershirt, Tubbo spotted small crimson- well, more like purple stains. In fact, Tubbo smelt his suit, while it had the lingering smell of the river it had a pungent smell to it, one that Tubbo didn’t recognize.

Schlatt wouldn’t be happy about this…

Actually…

Tubbo didn’t recall much from yesterday. Schlatt had found him on ‘Manberg’s’ borders and brought him to his office to talk and then… that was it… weird…

“Tubbo!” Tubbo tensed. If Schlatt saw him like this he’d be pissed. He had no time to think of a solution because Schlatt opened the door forcefully. “Ah! You’re awake!” Schlatt greeted. He was alarmingly friendly.

“Good morning Mr. President” Tubbo greeted.

“Morning to you too,” Schlatt was just a bit too loud for Tubbo and the brunette winced.

“Sorry sir, you- you’re a bit loud” Schlatt studied Tubbo for a moment.

“My bad, I’m sure you must have a headache from yesterday” Schlatt waited for Tubbo to answer as if looking for some specific reaction.

“Maybe, I don’t really remember what happened yesterday,” Schlatt nodded.

“Of course not, you fainted after all. I took you here to talk and you fainted from exhaustion so I just brought you here. You must’ve been really tired, you slept the whole day” It would have been an obvious lie to anyone else, but Tubbo was gullible, so he bought it.

“Oh, well, thank you sir” Schlatt gave a grin. Anyone else would have seen the malicious glint in the man’s eyes.

Tubbo changed clothes into a backup suit. One tailored to look much like Schlatt’s. He made sure he wouldn’t forget the strange smell of his previous set of clothes. It was odd. Tubbo couldn’t think too much about it when Quackity opened the door.

“Schlatt needs you on stage, Tubbo” Tubbo was surprised by the sudden entrance and it took the brunette a moment to regather his thoughts.

“Uh… right,” Tubbo said, but Quackity was already gone.

Tubbo knew Quackity didn’t like him, he had told him a week after the election. He said Tubbo and Schlatt seemed too cozy with one another. Tubbo didn’t like that. He didn’t think ‘cozy’ was the right word, not by a long shot. More so Tubbo was too scared to go against Schlatt face-to-face.

Tubbo didn’t want to get caught up in the growing crowd. He avoided the lower area and slipped behind the stage.

Schlatt locked eyes with Tubbo and smiled, it could have easily been mistaken as an endearing look, but to Tubbo it only meant Tubbo would be spending an uncomfortable amount of time around Schlatt.

“Quackity and George are already on stage,” Schlatt informed. He paused as he looked at Tubbo up and down.

“Something wrong, sir?” Tubbo asked.

“Your hair is a mess” Schlatt commented as he stepped closer and began to run his fingers through the knots and tangles of Tubbo’s hair. Tubbo pulled away on instinct but Schlatt’s grip simply tightened.

“That hurts, sir” Tubbo whimpered. In an attempt to stop the pain he took a light hold of Schlatt’s wrists.

“It’ll only get worse if you keep pulling like that,” Schlatt warned, further tightening his grip on Tubbo’s hair. Tubbo winced and returned his hands to his sides and only squeaked a little whenever Schlatt ran into a knot.

Once Schlatt was satisfied with Tubbo’s hair he gestured for the brunette to follow and follow he did. Schlatt lead Tubbo to the head of the stage where Quackity and George had drawn crossbows trained on two people.

Two people Tubbo recognized.

Two people who Tubbo considered to be friends.

Two people named Tommy and Wilbur.

Tommy and Wilbur glared at Tubbo the same way he’d seen them glare at Eret the day of his betrayal. There was nothing in their eyes except rage. Pure, unbridled rage. A million thoughts raced through Tubbo’s mind.

How were they caught? What happened? This wasn’t right…

Tubbo hadn’t even noticed Schlatt stop walking. Tubbo was pulled by the arm as Schlatt yanked him forward. It hurt quite a bit but Tubbo couldn’t protest.

Schlatt stepped up to the microphone as he captured the attention of the audience.

“Is this thing on?” Schlatt asked. He grinned. “Hello everyone, I’ve gathered you all here to celebrate the capture of the rebel leader, Wilbur Soot, and his most trusted ally, TommyInnit” Schlatt chuckled cruelly. “They’ve been conspiring against our great country for far too long. Soon they’ll receive the death penalty for their nefarious ways.

Tubbo couldn’t stop looking at Tommy and Wilbur completely shocked. Schlatt looked to Tubbo with a smirk. 

“Of course, none of this would have been possible without Tubbo! My right-hand man who gave me the location of their sorry excuse for a base” Schlatt said. Tubbo couldn’t breathe. He stood there in front of so many people unable to breathe because he couldn’t possibly believe any of this was really happening.

Inhale. Exhale. It shouldn’t be that hard so why is Tubbo’s heart beating so fast and why is everything so unbearably loud?

“Tubbo! You bastard! We trusted you!” Tommy was always bold. Even being held at gunpoint he had the nerve to cuss Tubbo out. The brunette was confused.

“I- I didn’t… didn’t do anything” he muttered. He was alone. He was all alone. He was so, so very alone.

Tubbo wanted to scream it from the top of his lungs. Let the whole place know he hadn’t done anything. He wanted- no, he needed everyone to know that through everything he would never try to hurt his friends. Not Wilbur, not Tommy. But their expressions left him speechless. Tommy was angry with him… he’d never been angry with him before. Wilbur looked so disappointed. Tubbo’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Schlatt asked as he placed a firm grip on Tubbo’s shoulder. What the fuck was Tubbo supposed to answer with!? Of course not! How could he possibly be okay!?

Tubbo must’ve been glaring.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Schlatt snarled. “You did this to them, remember that…” Schlatt made eye contact with Tubbo “you may be more like me than you realize”

Please don’t let that be true...


	3. Alone. So Very Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds company in the unlikely.

The festivities had passed by in a daze. Tubbo didn’t understand. Had he given up their location? If he had then when? Tubbo didn’t recall saying anything of the sort-

Didn’t recall.

Oh.

Shit.

Tubbo let out a shaky breath. It was fairly late into the night. Tubbo fished the pockets of his suit from yesterday and pulled out a twisted bit of metal. A lockpick.

Tubbo kept one on him in the unlikely scenario he was ever locked in a room. 

Tubbo snuck out of his place and headed for the holding cells.

The cells weren’t too far from where Tubbo was. He didn’t have to go far at all, really.

\---

Tommy was pissed. He couldn’t believe Tubbo, his best friend would betray him like that. Tommy glared at the ground. Wilbur was asleep, Tommy would’ve been too but he couldn’t get the expression Tubbo had out of his head.

Schlatt said Tubbo sold them out and the confidence in his voice told Tommy he hadn’t been lying. However, the confusion and fear and just pure anxiety emanating from Tubbo told Tommy Schlatt had been lying.

Tommy wanted to believe Tubbo hadn’t sold them out, he did. Truly he did. It wasn’t that easy because Tubbo hadn’t refuted at all when Tommy cussed him out.

It didn’t make sense.

Tommy turned his attention to the soft echo of a hesitant footstep. Just soft approaching taps echoing off the stone corridors of the prison. Tommy internally groaned, figuring it had to be Schlatt or Quackity, or some other shit goon.

Tommy waited patiently still going back to the moment he’d first seen Tubbo on the stage. How scared Tubbo looked at the moment and then held onto the feeling of rage he had felt. What was Tommy angry about at that moment? Was he angrier with Tubbo or Schlatt? Was he pissed because Tubbo got dragged away so harshly by the goat hybrid? Or was it simply because Tubbo chose Schlatt over him?

He’d never really know.

The footsteps got closer and in the dim lighting Tommy couldn’t easily make out who stood in front of his cell. But Tommy saw the trim of a suit and the crimson tie stood out so Tommy immediately figured it was Schlatt, but upon farthing squinting, Tommy met his blue eyes with Tubbo’s.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked. The harsh tone of his voice made Tubbo flinch.

“I’m here to get you out of here” Tubbo informed. Tommy stood.

“Oh? You wanna get us out now? After betraying us?” Tommy wanted to shout but if he did he’d raise alarm to Wilbur or anyone else waiting around.

“I didn’t tell Schlatt about the base!” Tubbo whispered. Tommy clicked his tongue.

“Really? So Schlatt just happened to know exactly where we were?” Tommy questioned.

“I don’t know!” Tubbo yelled and Tommy was taken aback by the outburst. Tubbo looked panicked as he covered his mouth. Tommy could make out the glossy look in Tubbo’s eyes. He was on the verge of tears.

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. A bittersweet cluster of giggles escaping his lips as it dawned on him what the fact of the matter was.

“I believe you, Tubbo. I actually fucking believe you…” Tommy said as if it was a surprise to himself.

“What’s going on?” Wilbur asked as he awoke from his sleep.

“We’re getting out of here, Wilbur. We’re not dying today” Tommy said.

“I thought Tubbo was…” Wilbur trailed off making a gesture of running his thumb across his neck.

“I never betrayed you, Wilbur… I mean- not intentionally there- there’s an entire day I don’t remember but… I can explain later” Tubbo decided. “I just need to focus on getting you out-”

“They’re not leaving, Tubbo” Tommy watched the brunette tense more than Tommy had seen before in his life.

Tubbo turned to face the man and while doing so held the lockpick he had between the bars to Tommy. The blonde took it without hesitation.

“What are you doing down here, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked. He stepped forward allowing Tommy to see the twisted grin he had plastered on his face.

Tommy watched Tubbo’s form shake until he clenched his fists. Almost as if the tiny brunette had come to a realization

“I’m letting them go,” Tubbo stated. Tommy found himself surprised Tubbo was remaining so calm in this situation.

Schlatt clicked his tongue.

“No, you’re not. Move out of the way Tubbo-”

“No” Tommy looked between Tubbo and Schlatt. Worry began to flood Tommy’s mind.

Schlatt almost laughed. Tubbo? Saying no? To him? Schlatt chuckled, removing his hands from his pockets slowly.

Tommy watched the next moments unfold with a feeling of rage. Schlatt lunged at Tubbo holding the brunette to the wall by his neck.

“Let him go you fucking bastard!” Tommy yelled but Schlatt didn’t spare the blonde a single glance. The searing anger in Schlatt’s eyes was evidence enough that the goat man wasn’t hearing anything Tommy said.

“You think you can tell me ‘no’ Tubbo!?” Schlatt asked. He took hold of Tubbo’s chin so the brunette would look the man in the eye.

“Tubbo! Schlatt you motherfucker let him go!” Tommy screamed. Neither Tubbo nor Schlatt seemed to be hearing Tommy. Tubbo was far too scared and Schlatt was far too angry, Wilbur placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy had completely forgotten Wilbur was there.

“I have spent weeks dealing with you and your excessive bullshit!” Schlatt emphasized his last word by kneeing Tubbo in the stomach. Tubbo collapsed to the ground holding his torso. “This is how you repay me!?” Schlatt asked.

Schlatt pressed his foot to Tubbo’s neck restricting the brunette’s breathing once again.

“I have killed motherfuckers for a tenth of the shit you pulled today!” Schlatt added more pressure to Tubbo’s throat. Tommy glared sharply at the goat man who had his friend trapped beneath his foot. Tubbo let out strangled noises desperately trying to push against the leather shoes Schlatt wore in hopes of freeing himself.

After about two minutes Schlatt allowed Tubbo to breathe. He picked the small boy up by his arms and shoved him into the wall again. Tubbo caught his breath in violent coughs and the occasional wheeze.

“I’m gonna be nice, Tubbo, you have the chance to go free. Just walk out of here and I’ll pretend as if nothing happened” Schlatt offered. Tubbo and Tommy locked eyes for a moment. There was a fury brewing in Tubbo’s eyes. An anger Tommy had never seen before, or at least not in Tubbo’s eyes. Tubbo looked at Schlatt and Tommy thought Tubbo’s expression was awfully similar to his own whenever he wanted to punch someone.

He was right.

There was a second of shocked silence just after Tubbo swung his fist into Schlatt’s face. A moment where everyone was equally stunned. Tommy couldn’t help cheering out the praises, he was proud of Tubbo. Tubbo didn’t share his enthusiasm.

Tommy noticed Tubbo’s breathing pick up as the realization of his actions dawned on him. Tommy watched Tubbo’s blank expression quickly fill with terror as he realized what he’d done.

“Wait- I- Schlatt- I- I’m sorry- I’m sorry” Tubbo stuttered. Schlatt’s grin sent shivers down Tommy’s spine.

“Tubbo…” Schlatt began “sorry won’t cut it,” he said. He grabbed Tubbo by the collar of his shirt. Tommy’s grip on the bars tightened. Schlatt began to drag Tubbo away.

“Schlatt please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tubbo began to apologize repeatedly but his voice only became fainter and fainter. Tommy didn’t know what he was feeling.

He was confused, angry, upset. Confused about the situation concerning Tubbo’s betrayal, angry at the way Schlatt treated Tubbo, and upset because part of Tubbo had to have known how it would all play out the moment Schlatt entered the room because Tommy had the lock pick.

“Wilbur… we’re getting out of here,” Tommy said. He didn’t have time to work out the details of his emotions.

\---

Tubbo’s shoes dragged on the ground as he tried to get some sort of footing. He was doing his best to breathe. His own shirt was choking him. Tubbo tried to signal Schlatt that he was hurting him, but Schlatt most likely didn’t care.

Schlatt stopped just for a moment to open a door and then tossed Tubbo inside, locking the heavy door quickly.

“I hope this fixes your attitude,” Schlatt said. Tubbo heard the man’s retreating footsteps. Tubbo got a look around the room. It was dark, with no windows and no sign of light. But Tubbo knew well enough where he was.

It was solitary confinement. It was a cell Tubbo helped construct back in the early days of L’Manberg. Wilbur had wanted to make a place they could keep rogue citizens in the case that someone became a threat. Tubbo never thought he’d be the one locked away.

The cell had never been used, that was clear. The place seemed to have been forgotten about. Mold grew on the walls, the sink was rusted, the floor was cracked. The most intact things were the door and the bed, both made completely of iron.

Tubbo didn’t want to be here. Tubbo moved to the door and banged on it as hard as he could.

“Schlatt! Please come back! I don’t- I’m sorry! I really am! Please!” Tubbo pleaded, but he was ignored if the man could hear him.

Tubbo kept trying. Hoping someone might hear him and might save him from this bitch of a place. Alas, no one came. No one came to find him, but maybe Tubbo was just being impatient.

Surely someone would come his way and when they did… Tubbo couldn’t be sure someone would come… he didn’t know.

Tubbo wanted to run. He wanted out and he hoped Tommy and Wilbur made it out. Once Tubbo got out he’d go far, far away from here and he’d bring Tommy and Wilbur with him. Surely Niki would want to come too. They’d leave and make a house together and they wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

A moment passed.

Tubbo giggled bitterly. His giggles became an almost crazy laugh. Who was he kidding? Wilbur would rather die than leave L’Manberg in the hands of Schlatt… he’d rather burn this place to the ground and die along with it, wouldn’t he?

Tubbo leaned his head against the cold metal door giving into the fact he wouldn’t be getting out any time soon.  
\---

Tubbo hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the ground. He was just tired. He had no sense of time in this little room. He had no food or good water. There was no guarantee he’d get food either. He could die down here.

The room was completely dark but Tubbo could still see how the shadows and mold melded together. The smell of the room was certainly nothing to be desired to say the very least. Tubbo knew there was rust because he could smell it. He knew there was mold because he could practically taste it and it was repulsive.

He’d die down here.

That was fine. If Tommy and Wilbur were safe then dying was the least of his concerns.

He shouldn’t be thinking like this.

They’ll get him out, won’t they?

He hoped so.

Tubbo stood and his joints cracked and popped with the movement. His body was sore. 

Tubbo lied down on the iron bed frame and willed himself to sleep.

\---

Tubbo woke to the sound of the door opening. He sat up in hopes that this would be his out. That someone really was coming to save him.

His hopes raised and crashed like the waves in the ocean.

Tubbo turned away from the horned man who stood in the doorway.

“You don’t look happy to see me,” Schlatt said. His hands were hidden behind his back. “I thought you’d be excited” Schlatt grinned and Tubbo swore he hated that damned smile.

“Why the hell would I be happy to see you?” Tubbo asked. The words processed and Tubbo clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Hm… I guess you don’t want this then?” Schlatt revealed from behind his back a plate of- well, it couldn’t really be classified as food, it was more mush than anything. The plate was paired with a glass of water.

Tubbo didn’t like how much more powerful Schlatt was in this situation. The sight of any kind of food practically made Tubbo salivate. He didn’t know how long he’d been down here and he was starving.

Schlatt gave a laugh knowing full well what the temptation was doing to Tubbo.

Schlatt set the plate of food and the glass on the floor. Tubbo was hesitant and rightfully so. The moment Tubbo went to pick up the plate, Schlatt kicked him to the ground. He clicked his tongue.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo” he sighed. “You were rude today, you know that? Boys with attitude don’t get to eat with their hands” Schlatt smiled. “Eat it off the floor,” he stated. 

Tubbo glared up at the man. Tubbo felt like he could cry. This was one of his lowest moments and Schlatt was relishing in it. Tubbo wasn’t in any position to deny him. He didn’t want to think about his actions, nor did he want to listen to the voices in his head that told him he should get used to this.

Tubbo didn’t want to think about the mortifying actions he was taking to keep his head on his shoulders.

“I wonder how Wilbur and Tommy would react to seeing you like this?” Schlatt pondered. “Not that they could see you. They escaped a couple of days ago” Schlatt stated.

Had it really been a few days already?

Tommy and Wilbur left? Good…

Tubbo could die here but at least they’d be safe. They’re okay… they’ve escaped so they’ll come for him, right?

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you… they did leave you behind, didn’t they?” 

Left behind.

Yeah they did, didn’t they?

“They’ll come…” Tubbo muttered to himself. He needed to convince himself they would come for him.

Schlatt took the plate and ruffled Tubbo’s dirty hair as if he were a dog. Schlatt left with a devilish smirk knowing with each visit he’d get closer and closer to breaking the brunette down to nothing more than obedience.

\---

Tubbo spent most of his time sleeping. The only form of communication he got was when Schlatt came to visit and bring him food. The only company he had otherwise was the shadows and the mold.

In a cruel twist of fate, Tubbo was beginning to enjoy seeing Schlatt. His visits made Tubbo happy in a distorted way.

He hated himself for it.

Tommy and Wilbur left him. They were gone and they weren’t coming back.

Schlatt opened the door causing Tubbo to perk up without meaning to. Schlatt didn’t say anything during his visits and Tubbo desperately wished he would. Tubbo got incredibly lonely being in the cell all alone and he craved some form of conversation. 

Tubbo ate in silence and when he was done Schlatt patted him on the head something Tubbo leaned into now. 

Then Schlatt left and Tubbo was alone again.

\---

Tubbo woke up when he heard Tommy and Wilbur. Tubbo looked around the room and saw them standing right in front of Tubbo. Tubbo’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of his blonde best friend and their leader.

“You came back!” Tubbo said. He went to hug them but he stumbled forward as he passed right through them. “What…?” Tubbo turned around only to see he was back in the room on his own.

There was sickening laughter in his head. It was Tommy’s laugh but it was cruel and twisted. It was as if Tommy was mocking him for being as stupid as to think Tommy would actually come back for him…

Tubbo giggled and laughed as his sanity left him for a second until his laughter turned into violent sobs. Tubbo collapsed to his knees he wanted to call out to Tommy and Wilbur but why should he? They weren’t his friends, they left him.

“Tubbo?” Schlatt stood in the doorway. Tubbo hadn’t even heard the man open the heavy door. “Why are you crying, kid?” Tubbo wanted to explain it, he did. He just didn’t know how to. Tubbo shook as a few more tears fell from his face. Schlatt, though confused, made his way to Tubbo, bringing the brunette into a hug.

“They left me…” Tubbo muttered. Schlatt’s grin was hidden from Tubbo but from an outside perspective, anyone would have seen it.

“It’s alright, Tubbo… I’m here with you” Schlatt assured. Tubbo simply nodded. Tubbo let Schlatt hug him until his tears were gone. Schlatt simply assured Tubbo that everything would be okay.

\---

Tubbo didn’t know how long he’d been locked up overall, he’d given up on keeping track and simply worked on making his way through the hours just to see Schlatt again.

Tubbo had worked out what sort of things made Schlatt happy. When Tubbo listened and did what Schlatt asked the horned man became happy with him. That was easy enough to do. Of course, if you had asked an older version of Tubbo he would have given a different answer. But that Tubbo didn’t understand that his real family was in Manberg.

Schlatt opened the door to Tubbo’s room and Tubbo bowed when he entered. Something that always earned Tubbo a ruffle of his hair. Tubbo became confused when Schlatt didn’t have the usual food and water. Tubbo didn’t ask, Schlatt didn’t like when Tubbo asked questions.

“Tubbo” Schlatt smiled endearingly. “You’ve been excellent recently, and I’m happy you’ve dropped that horrid attitude of yours” Schlatt’s smile held up. “So happy, I think that you’re ready to come out” Tubbo froze on the spot.

Come out?

Go outside?

“Mr. President, I’d love to but… well…” Tubbo messed with his hands. Schlatt raised an eyebrow.

“But what?” Schlatt questioned.

“Will I still get to see you?” Tubbo questioned. He seemed to flinch at his own forwardness and Schlatt was quick to assure the boy of one thing.

“Of course, Tubbo, you’re my right-hand man after all!” Schlatt watched Tubbo’s eyes light up even in the poor lighting and the brunette hugged Schlatt seemingly on impulse. “You’re awfully clingy today,” Schlatt observed.

Tubbo simply responded with a series of ‘thank yous’ while Schlatt smiled victoriously.

Tubbo would make a good, well-trained dog.


	4. But Now You're Closer Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a flicker of hope in the pair of dead eyes.

Tommy sat in the large ravine known as Pogtopia staring at the high ceiling. Tommy had kept himself together while escaping ‘Manberg’ but the moment he stepped into Pogtopia he brought up Tubbo.

“We’ll rescue him, right?” Tommy had asked. Wilbur looked at Tommy with tired eyes.

“No,” he had said. “Tubbo’s as good as dead, I’m sorry Tommy” Wilbur stated. Tommy had stared at the tall brunette in disbelief.

“How are we supposed to know he’s dead if we don’t go and find out?!” Tommy questioned. Rage built up in him.

“I know Schlatt, Tommy! I know him better than anyone else! Tubbo is gone! And if we go back we’d be looking for his grave! It’s not worth it!” Wilbur shouted. Tommy balled up his fists. If he could recall all the curses he’d named Wilbur as he would say, but it had been months since that conversation.

It had been so long…

Tommy stared up at the high ceiling of the ravine wishing he could see stars. The last thing he did with Tubbo was look at the stars. He’d made a wish that Tubbo would be safe but wishes were bullshit. He’d wished on stars and they did nothing for him.

Tommy jumped upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. He prepared himself for another angry lecture from Wilbur, but Technoblade was the one who stood beside Tommy.

“You okay?” Techno asked. Tommy looked away from the pig hybrid a moment. 

“Fine” Tommy answered simply.

“You sure? You looked upset”

“Should it matter how I’m doing?” Tommy asked. Technoblade sighed.

“Tommy, I’m not Wilbur. I- I do care about you, Tommy” Technoblade admitted.

“You? Technoblade? Blood for the blood god?” Tommy questioned.

“I could kill you right now” Technoblade threatened, but Tommy took it more as a joke. He grinned at the man he often considered as an older brother.

“Sorry, sorry…” Tommy sighed. “It’s my friend Tubbo… a few months ago he helped us escape execution but he… he got dragged away in the process. I don’t know what happened to him” Tommy said.

“So let’s go find him?” Technoblade said it as if it were obvious.

“Are you crazy? Wilbur would be pissed” Tommy said.

“Who cares what Wilbur has to say, Tubbo is your friend, right?” Technoblade confirmed.

Is.

Is your friend. 

Not was.

Is.

“Yeah” Tommy hummed before standing up. “Let’s go find Tubbo” Technoblade gave a smile.

“I’ll get the horses ready,” Tommy grinned. He was going to find Tubbo.

\---

Tubbo stood beside Schlatt in the Whitehouse. His hair had been handled, combed to perfection. His suit didn’t have a single wrinkle. Tubbo wore a perfect smile on his face. His blue eyes had been drained of all life and not many thoughts passed through the boy’s head anymore. Tubbo stood straight, from a distance one might think Tubbo was doing this simply to keep up an image, but in fact, Tubbo did this constantly. Ever since he’d been released from his cell he did anything to please Schlatt and keeping up the proper image was one of those things.

Tubbo looked out the window. The sun was rising giving the room an oddly familiar crimson glow. In a mix of vibrant, warm pastel colors Tubbo felt something in his chest being pulled.

Tubbo stopped thinking about whatever it was he had been thinking about when Schlatt let out a distressed sigh.

“Is everything alright, Mr. President?” Tubbo asked. Schlatt smiled at Tubbo.

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry” Schlatt assured. Tubbo nodded.

“If work is stressing you out, we could walk in the gardens” Tubbo suggested. Schlatt contemplated the option and nodded slowly.

“Sounds good, Tubbo” Tubbo smiled widely. He was glad he suggested something Schlatt agreed with.

Tubbo turned back to the window as clouds began to pass by. Different shades of grey fluff. Tubbo hoped he didn’t see any rain clouds…

Rain clouds always seemed like they should be heavy… but light at the same time…

Hasn’t Tubbo felt that way before?

A few hours passed it was about midday when Schlatt finally stood from his desk.

“Alright, Tubbo, let’s head to the gardens” Schlatt smiled and Tubbo nodded walking ahead of Schlatt just long enough to get the door for him. Schlatt ruffled Tubbo’s hair and Tubbo leaned into it just like he always did.

Tubbo should have been listening to what Schlatt was saying but Tubbo thought there was something off. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He looked at the blue sky and thought for a bit. There was nothing particularly wrong with the sky. But Tubbo kept thinking there was something wrong.

“Tubbo, are you listening?” Schlatt asked.

“Yes, Mr. President” Tubbo had to hope Schlatt didn’t see through Tubbo’s lie, but he did.

“Tubbo, you shouldn’t lie to me,” Schlatt said. His tone was now dangerous. That was Tubbo’s fault, he shouldn’t lie to the president. He shouldn’t be thinking so much.

“I’m sorry Mr. President” Tubbo hoped this wouldn’t have repercussions.

“I can’t let this go unpunished, Tubbo,” Schlatt said. Tubbo bit his lip. Tubbo didn’t want to be alone…

Before Schlatt could speak further a soft buzzing interrupted him. Schlatt took the communicator from his pocket.

“Shit… Quackity needs me” Schlatt sighed and began to walk away. Tubbo was about to follow, but Schlatt turned to him. “Consider this your punishment. Wait here for me. Alone” Schlatt said. Tubbo couldn’t go against Schlatt’s orders but he so desperately felt the need to follow.

Schlatt got further and further away and the moment Tubbo couldn’t see him was when the panic sunk in. Tubbo began to shake his mind beginning to remember the dark quiet cell.

Tubbo was pulled from his thoughts due to the bushes rustling in the background.

\---

Tommy had been searching for Tubbo for a few hours. He didn’t see the brunette, but he didn’t see a grave either. Tommy had no guarantee the brunette was alive other than his own gut feeling.

Techno was keeping close to Tommy on the off chance something went wrong. Tommy was nearing the White House gardens, the last place on Tommy’s mental checklist and that was when he saw him. Tubbo looked to be shaking from fear or something. Tommy pushed through the pushes and Tubbo spun around to face the blonde.

Something wasn’t right.

When Tubbo met Tommy’s eyes there was a cold feeling. Tubbo’s entire appearance was off.

His eyes were dark, dead, and cold. His hair was no longer a little wild with a couple of curls, it was now combed to perfection. His expression had a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and held no warmth at all. Tubbo’s stance was completely formal and no longer young and bouncy.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy asked softly. He approached carefully and there seemed to be a fear in Tubbo’s eyes. Tommy looked at his friend up and down not recognizing the boy in front of him. “What happened to you?”

“You left me,” Tubbo said simply. That fucking smile still plastered on his face. Tommy let out a shaky breath. Tubbo’s voice was completely void of emotion. “You left me to die… and I was so lonely and sad, but Schlatt came and made it better. I’m happy now” Tubbo didn’t sound happy. He didn’t sound like he felt anything.

“Tubbo I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I- I wanted to find you but Wilbu-”

“It’s okay. I can do what I was always meant to” Tubbo nodded along with his words. “Serve” he stated. Tommy shook his head.

“No. No, Tubbo, no-” Tommy choked out a sob. “You’re more than just a servant, Tubbo” Tommy put his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders and the contact seemed to surprise Tubbo in a way Tommy didn’t understand. “You’re my best friend, Tubbo! You mean so much to me… I miss you, and I need you!” Tommy pleaded.

“Why are you crying?” Tubbo asked. Tommy could make out the tears that clung to Tubbo’s eyelashes.

“Cause I want you to come home… Tubbo I want you to come with me to Pogtopia… you don’t belong here” Tommy took in a deep breath. There was no reaction from Tubbo. “I made a wish on those stars, you remember that night? We sat by the river and we looked up at the stars-” Tommy moved his hands down Tubbo’s sleeves taking the brunette’s hands in his. “I made a wish on those stars… I just wanted you to be safe, so why is this happening?” Tommy asked.

Tommy watched the plastic smile fall from Tubbo’s face. A flicker of recognition, a flicker of Tubbo.

“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered. “I made a wish too-”

“Well, well, well!” A voice boomed through the air.

Schlatt.

Suddenly that fucking smile was back on Tubbo’s face, any trace of Tubbo was gone. Tubbo pulled away from Tommy’s grip as much as the blonde hadn’t wanted him to.

“Did you come here for Tubbo?” Schlatt asked. He placed a hand atop of Tubbo’s head and Tubbo moved into the touch. Tommy didn’t know what Schlatt had done to the brunette.

“I did! Now get away from him dickhead!” Tommy shouted. Tommy brought out his sword pointing it toward the goat man.

“You want this husk?” Schlatt grinned. He took hold of Tubbo’s chin forcing the brunette to look at Tommy. “Even if you did get him back, he’s empty. I own him” Schlatt chuckled crazily. “He’s nothing without me, right Tubbo?”

Tubbo’s eyes held no emotions as he spoke “I’m nothing without you” he hadn’t even hesitated. Tommy was angry. How dare this horned motherfucker do this to Tubbo? How dare he drill such cruel and false things into his mind. Tommy let his anger take hold. He could hear Techno wrangling his way out of the bushes as Tommy went in on the attack.

He easily slashed his sword across Schlatt’s chest. He was letting his anger take over. He’d show Schlatt the exact amount of pain he’d put Tubbo through. Enough pain to drain the life from his eyes and make him a husk of the man he once was and he wouldn’t show him mercy. Tommy raised his sword to enact his revenge only to feel a sharp, cold pain in his upper back. Tommy inhaled sharply. Tommy dropped his sword in shock. He checked his back, his hand came back bloody.

Tommy turned around to see Tubbo. Tubbo stood in front of Tommy. The same plastic smile plastered on his face, dead blue eyes. Tommy should have been mad, but he couldn’t be. Tommy, in the amount of time he could still stand reached and made Tubbo lower the dagger he brandished. Tubbo’s eyes seemed to spark with something if only a little. Tommy collapsed, Schlatt’s hysterical laughter flooding his mind while his eyes caught sight of Techno…

\---

Tubbo didn’t really recall the events that unfolded in the garden.

‘I made a wish on those stars… I just wanted you to be safe, so why is this happening?’

The line rang through Tubbo’s head on repeat. Tubbo had responded, hadn't he? What was it that he was going to say?

“Tubbo?” The brunette met eyes with Quackity.

“Where’s Schlatt?” Tubbo asked. Quackity flinched upon hearing the robotic tone to Tubbo’s voice. His eyes were less human and more doll-like.

“Uh… Schlatt’s resting after the attack. He said you should stick with me, okay?” Quackity asked. Tubbo nodded.

“If that’s what Schlatt wants,” Tubbo said.

“Right…” Quackity would admit, he hadn’t liked Tubbo. He always thought the brunette was too close with Schlatt, but this was different. Quackity was filled with concern for Tubbo.

“Um… hey, Tubbo… how about we go on a walk, yeah? I know it’s late but… we should talk” Quackity offered. Tubbo shrugged and nodded. He couldn't remember what he’d been thinking about. 

Tubbo let Quackity lead him through Manberg and past the borders into the woods. Tubbo followed. He didn’t ask questions. Once they were out far enough Quackity turned to Tubbo who’s eyes were turned further in the direction they’d just been heading.

“Something wrong?” Quackity asked.

“I hear… a river” Tubbo muttered. Quackity didn’t understand the significance of a river, but Tubbo began to lead Quackity further through the forest. Walking a bit more hunched over like he used to and Quackity figured it was progress. The black-haired male just needed to know what Schlatt did to Tubbo.

There was a clearing where Quackity could see the stars clearly. A large oak tree stood prominently hanging over the flowing river. Tubbo stopped and Quackity stood beside him.

“What is this place?” Quackity asked. The tree roots dived through the dirt and curved into the river bank.

“I made a wish…” Tubbo muttered.

“What?” Quackity asked. Tubbo stared up at Quackity blankly. Fuck that. “No. Don’t give me that fucking look, Tubbo, I’m making genuine progress here. What’d you wish for?!” Quackity asked. Never in his life did he ever think he’d be so concerned about Tubbo of all people.

“I don’t make wishes. I make suggestions. I suggest things to Schlatt hoping to find the best solution for him. I don’t make wishes” Tubbo insisted.

Quackity shook his head centering Tubbo by placing hands on his shoulders.

“Cut the bullshit Tubbo, what did Schlatt do to you!?” Tubbo tilted his head.

“He saved me. I was alone and scared. Tommy and Wilbur abandoned me, but he didn’t. He saved me” Quackity’s grip on Tubbo’s shoulders tightened.

“What’s so special about this place?” Quackity asked. Tubbo turned back toward the tree.

“Nothing… I think” Tubbo said. Quackity walked closer to the tree, Tubbo following like a dog. Quackity didn’t like it.

“You sure?” Quackity asked. Tubbo looked around and seemed to move on autopilot like he had while leading Quackity to this spot.

Tubbo sat down on one of the curled roots and blinked a few times.

Quackity knew there was something special about this spot. Something happened here that was tied closely to Tubbo’s humanity and Quackity just had to figure out what.

“God… this is hopeless” Quackity muttered. “You know Tubbo, you were missing for a few months. I don’t know where you were but at that time I realized something… you may think he’s all that or whatever, but Schlatt isn’t a good guy”

“Tch, no shit” Quackity blinked. He looked at Tubbo who clamped a hand over his mouth, his cold eyes wide with fear. “Why’d I say that?” Tubbo asked himself. He repeated the question over and over but Quackity stabilized him again.

“Maybe we should head back” Tubbo nodded in agreement. Quackity lead Tubbo back. There was definitely something about that spot that was important.

\---

Tommy woke up feeling tired. Techno sat beside him reading a book. Tommy tapped the pig hybrid’s arm.

“Tommy, you’re awake,” Techno said as he closed the book.

“What happened?” Tommy muttered. Techno hummed for a moment. His expression was cold.

“That so-called ‘friend’ of yours stabbed you,” Techno said.

“Tubbo…” Tommy sighed as he remembered everything more clearly.

“I warned you, Tommy,” Wilbur said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, Wilbur” Tommy glared at the tall brunette.

“No. You deserve this, Tommy. I warned you about what would happen if you went into L’Manberg and you didn’t fucking listen! Now look, Tubbo’s against us-”

“Tubbo didn’t stab me” Tommy denied.

“What do you mean? I saw it” Technoblade said.

“That wasn’t Tubbo… I don’t know what that was, but that wasn’t my Tubbo” Tommy glared at the two older males and they seemed to get an idea of what Tommy meant.

“Explain” Wilbur commanded.

“He wasn’t the same. He was more of a shell than a person. I- I don’t really… I don’t know how to explain it, but he- Schlatt’s convinced him that without him, Tubbo’s worthless” Tommy said. He got angry just thinking about it.

“I see” Wilbur shrugged. “There’s nothing we can do about that,” Wilbur said.

“He’s still in there!” Tommy refuted.

“You just said-”

“Yeah but before that… I saw it, a flicker of Tubbo, my Tubbo… he looked so scared and he needs our help” Tommy said.

“We have no way of getting to him, Tommy it’s hopeless-”

“Hello!?” Everyone froze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

“Oh sick, you are all still here. Kind of stupid that you didn’t relocate, you know?” Quackity stood at the top of the steps. Wilbur and Techno drew their weapons. Quackity raised his arms in surrender.

“What are you doing here?” Wilbur asked.

“Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot… but, I’ve got news-” Quackity looked at Tommy “-It’s about Tubbo” he elaborated.


	5. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's questioning all the wrong things... or maybe all the right things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever finds a really bad typo please tell me I write some of the chapters in the middle of the night so I'm not always coherent, help an author out <3 thanks

Tubbo shouldn’t have left Manberg. He shouldn’t have gone with Quackity. He shouldn’t have thought in such an awful way.

It was okay though.

Tubbo was back by Schlatt’s side and that was good.

Tubbo didn’t mind the command Schlatt gave him either.

“Tubbo, you should stay away from Quackity. I made a mistake trusting him with you yesterday”

“Yes, Mr. President. I understand” Schlatt smiled the way he always did whenever Tubbo didn’t ask questions.

“Good boy” he praised. Tubbo smiled and stood happily at Schlatt’s side.

\---

“What do you mean it’s about Tubbo?” Tommy asked. He sat up despite Techno telling him no to.

“Last night I took him away from Manberg. I wouldn’t have gotten the chance unless you attacked him, Tommy” Quackity smirked. “Either way, I took him to the woods, I had noticed his absence before anyone else. Schlatt had only told me he had plans. When Tubbo came back, well, Tommy I’m sure you’ve explained Tubbo’s condition” Tommy nodded sadly.

Quackity leaned against the wall.

“I knew Schlatt had gone too far. He always regarded Tubbo as weak so it was really no surprise he stooped so low” Quackity sighed. “Either way, I took Tubbo out to the woods to ask him questions to get anything out of him. Before I could he said something about a river. I followed him and we found a spot with a large oak tree hanging over the water” Wilbur and Tommy’s eyes widened.

“He remembers that?” Tommy asked.

“I didn’t get the importance, but it seems you do,” Wilbur nodded.

“It was our meeting spot, when Tubbo would spy for us we’d meet there every week to check in” Quackity hummed.

“He said something weird when we got there. We looked at the stars and he said ‘I made a wish’” Tommy’s expression softened.

“The last time Tubbo and I met up there I made a wish to keep him safe… I think he did the same for me” Tommy admitted. In any other situation, the three adults would have made fun of the blonde, but there was no time for that.

“When I asked him what he wished for it was a lost cause, he was back to being all… robot-y,” Quackity said. “We got closer and Tubbo sat down, I tried to tell him Schlatt wasn’t a good guy, and you’ll never believe what he said” Quackity paused letting out a bitter chuckle. “He said ‘no shit’” Tommy let out a sound of disbelief and couldn’t help the laugh. “It didn’t last long, he reverted right back to being panicked so I brought him back…”

“You brought him back to Schlatt?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah. It’d be weird if I didn’t”

“Tommy, Tubbo’s as good as gone. Schlatt isn’t going to let Tubbo anywhere near you now, do you understand that?” Wilbur asked.

“What do you mean?” Quackity asked.

“I mean that Schlatt is clever, he has eyes all over Manberg. If someone leaves, he knows. Someone comes in, he’s bound to find out” Wilbur explained. “Tubbo’s a lost cause, Tommy. Give up” Wilbur turned away but Tommy spoke up.

“Do not turn away from me Wilbur!” The tall brunette was stunned. Tommy stood with mild difficulty. “Tubbo fought so hard for us. He endured so much for this country. He spied for us, he fought for us and now he’s dying because of us! He started L’Manberg with us, Wilbur. We’re not leaving him to rot” Wilbur smirked.

“What are you gonna do-”

“No. What are you gonna do? Cause if we don’t begin planning to help Tubbo then I’m leaving you, and you need me, Wilbur” The tall brunette tried to laugh it off but his expression fell upon realizing Tommy wasn’t backing down.

“... Fine” Wilbur gave in. Tommy sat back down. “But if it gets too dangerous, then we give up” Tommy glared, but if he wanted Wilbur’s expertise on this plan, he’d have to give in to his conditions.

“Fine” Tommy agreed.

\---

Tubbo spent the whole day and many hours into the night standing attentively by Schlatt’s side. He didn’t get tired, there was no time to feel tired. There was something in the back of Tubbo’s head screaming, but Tubbo ignored it. It wasn’t important. Nothing took priority over Schlatt. Not even Tubbo’s own life.

Tubbo stood beside Schlatt and waited for orders. That was what he did.

“Tubbo, what do you say we call it a night” Tubbo nodded with a smile. Schlatt ruffled his hair and the two were meant to turn in for the night.

Tubbo was glad to be in the same room as Schlatt as often as he was. But Tubbo had this uneasiness growing that shouldn’t be there. He knew why it was there.

Tommy.

Tubbo had seen Tommy after so long and Tommy cried. TommyInnit of all people cried in front of Tubbo, and Tubbo knew he wanted to cry too.

He couldn’t let these stupid thoughts plague his loyalty. He was meant to serve Schlatt, he was meant to be the perfect right-hand man… except…

Tubbo made a wish too.

He made that stupid wish and now he wished he could take it back. It was interfering. He wasn’t supposed to be questioning anything. Tubbo willed himself to go to sleep, or at least he tried to. Past conversations that should mean nothing to him plagued his thoughts as that little screaming voice in the back of Tubbo’s head grew bit by bit.

Tubbo eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep.

\---

Tommy dreamt about Tubbo. The brunette was smiling and laughing with Tommy back when L’Manberg was declaring independence. Tubbo was messing around with his bees sitting under the L’Mantree. Tommy sat with him and teased him for the way he cared so much about his bees. 

Tommy woke up looking around the dim ravine, Techno and Wilbur were sleeping, Quackity left hours ago. Tommy snuck up the stairs and looked outside, he gazed at the stars and wondered if Tubbo was looking at the stars too. Tommy pinched some blades of grass between his fingers. The stars weren’t Tubbo, but they’d have to do.

“The idea that distance makes the heart grow fonder is the only thing giving me hope in this hopeless situation” Tommy confided. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

There was no response, but Tommy didn’t expect one. He just needed time. The time to figure out what he wanted. Did he want Tubbo back? Abso-fucking-lutely. Did he want Schlatt dead? Definitely. Did he want to blow Manberg to bits? Maybe… the place had hurt Tubbo.

Tommy hated himself for leaving Tubbo for so long. He needed Tubbo to know that he hadn’t forgotten him, that Tommy had thought of Tubbo, remembered him in the smallest things, found him in the tiniest of details…

Would Tommy get the chance?

“Thinking about Tubbo?” Technoblade asked. Tommy hummed.

“Yeah” Tommy admitted.

“Have some faith… it’ll get better” Techno said.

“How do I know it won’t get worse?”

“It might… but in the end, it’ll get better,” Techno assured. Tommy could only nod. 

“Okay”

“Come back in, it’s cold out here” Techno nudged Tommy’s arm and the blonde stood up with a heavy sigh.

\---

“Tubbo,” Schlatt said. The brunette gave his full attention.

“Yes, Mr. President?” Tubbo asked.

“What meetings do I have today?” Tubbo picked up a list from the desk while Schlatt looked out over his country from the window. Tubbo made a face at the list trying his best to make out the words.

“Uh… well…” Schlatt turned looking impatient and a panic built up in Tubbo’s chest which didn’t help his reading process. Schlatt took the list with a sigh he read it over.

“Just one with Eret, Tubbo, it wasn’t that hard” Tubbo shrunk back. He hadn’t meant to disappoint Schlatt.

“Stay here. I’ll attend the meeting myself, Tubbo. Work on your little… issue” Tubbo nodded but he really didn’t want Schlatt to leave. He couldn’t argue with the man, this was his own fault. He should be doing better, he shouldn’t be making-

Tommy would have just helped him read it.

There was the little voice in the back of Tubbo’s head spouting nonsense. 

Tubbo closed his eyes trying not to think about the fact that Schlatt was leaving him. He counted backward from ten, he was startled at four when the door opened. At first, Tubbo thought Schlatt had come back for him but he saw Quackity and glared.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, did Schlatt leave you here alone?” Tubbo flinched at the phrasing.

“No, he- he’s coming back. He’ll come back… I- I messed up he left because I messed up this is my fault…” Tubbo explained.

“What happened?” Quackity asked.

“I couldn’t read something for him. I couldn’t read it so he-”

“Tubbo” Quackity interrupted. “You’re dyslexic, you can’t help it, he doesn’t have the right to punish you over that” Tubbo shook his head.

“I should do better. I’m meant to serve” Tubbo stated. Quackity took a step forward but Tubbo held a hand up.

“Stay away from me,” Tubbo said.

“What? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“No”

“Why the fuck not?” Quackity asked confusion laced his words.

“Schlatt said I shouldn’t be around you,” Tubbo explained.

“Tubbo…” Quackity sighed. “What about Tommy? And Wilbur?”

Tommy’s his best friend, duh.

That voice was driving Tubbo crazy.

“They’re traitors to Manberg. They deserve…” Tubbo hesitated “they deserve death” Quackity looked disappointed, but Tubbo didn’t care. “You should leave, Quackity” Tubbo stated.

That voice was still screaming in the back of Tubbo’s head. It begged Quackity to take him away from this place, but Tubbo pushed it down. He was safer here than anywhere else.

“Fine then,” Quackity said.

That voice just kept getting louder. Louder and louder and louder and-

“Quackity what the hell are you doing here?” Schlatt asked.

“Oh, well I- I was just dropping in to say ‘hi’ but you weren’t here so I was gonna chat with Tubbo a bit. He told me to leave so I was on my way out” Quackity said. Schlatt looked at Tubbo who stood exactly where Schlatt had left him.

“Is this true, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked. That screaming was so loud…

“Yes, Mr. President” why’d he lie?

“He wasn’t bothering you?”

“No, Mr. President” stop lying.

“Hm… alright” Schlatt let Quackity pass. Quackity made eye contact with Tubbo and gave a smile. It was warm and kind… why? “Tubbo,” Schlatt said.

“Yes, Mr. President?” Tubbo questioned. 

“Look for the black folder, it should be somewhere on those shelves” Schlatt instructed. Tubbo nodded. Schlatt opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Tubbo got to searching.

Schlatt poured the liquid into a glass and an oddly familiar smell filled Tubbo’s senses.

It didn’t matter how much rust and mold he’d smelt in that old cell, Tubbo made sure to keep that specific smell in his memory because it was important… Why was it important?

Tubbo picked up the black folder. He handed it to Schlatt who hummed taking it from Tubbo. The small brunette couldn’t think over the screaming in his head.

“Alright, Tubbo, sorry to get your hopes up, but I have to leave again. I’ll be gone for an hour… maybe two” Schlatt explained. Tubbo tensed. Schlatt smiled cruelly and Tubbo just wanted to follow the horned man but didn’t. Couldn’t.

Tubbo waited, trying to stay calm and still… there was no way he’d be able to. Tubbo took a deep breath only to inhale more of that smell. Tubbo cringed and straightened his suit.

Smell… suit…

Tubbo thought a little harder, something hazy coming back to him, the stains on Tubbo’s dress shirt and the smell… the color of the alcohol matched well with the stains. Surely Schlatt hadn’t gotten Tubbo drunk and took advantage of him, right? No, he wouldn’t… he was Tubbo’s friend.

Friends don’t betray each other.

Tubbo had stabbed Tommy though, didn’t he?

Only because Tommy left him for dead.

Tommy didn’t seem like he meant to.

Tommy was crying.

Tubbo closed his eyes but the screaming only got louder. He shook his head trying to push it down but Tubbo knew that little growing voice might be right but he refused to believe it. Schlatt saved him. He didn’t abandon Tubbo, he- he…

He was the reason he was in that cell… right?

But only because Tubbo punched him first. That’s the only reason Schlatt needed to teach Tubbo a lesson.

Tommy and Wilbur didn’t do those things…

Tommy and Wilbur aren’t friends.

Tubbo needed to stop thinking. He was getting confused.

Tubbo looked out the window. He could see Punz and Purpled. He could see George and Fundy and- and Niki… Niki was out there…

Was Niki his friend?

Better not ask.

Tubbo needed to stop thinking but it was the only way he could avoid panicking. He didn’t want to think about how Schlatt was gone.

Why had Schlatt left him? The man knew how much Tubbo hated being alone…

He missed Tommy.

No, he didn’t. Tubbo did not miss TommyInnit. TommyInnit is the enemy…

Definitely didn’t miss Tommy, or his hugs, or his laugh, or the way he looked at Tubbo whenever he said something weird. He didn’t miss him. He didn’t miss fighting alongside Tommy. He didn’t.

He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t.

Tubbo didn’t miss TommyInnit.

Tubbo turned back toward the door and stood still waiting for Schlatt to return. Waiting for his only friend to return…

Only friend…

What the fuck did ‘friend’ mean anymore?


	6. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good fortune comes with consequences.

Tommy was getting sick of waiting around so much. Tommy knew what sort of danger Tubbo was in now and all he wanted was to go in and get Tubbo out. He deserved better than to be told he’s worthless and treated like a dog.

Tommy recalled the last normal conversation the two had by that old oak tree. Tommy could go there and reminisce, but reminiscing would do him no good. Not now.

Quackity came by whenever he could, the last update Tommy got on Tubbo was something was changing, that Tubbo had lied to Schlatt on Quackity’s behalf which shouldn’t have happened if Tubbo was still the same.

That was a good sign, or at least Tommy hoped it was a good sign.

Wilbur was getting crazier and crazier every day. Tommy often could hear his deranged giggles bouncing off the ravine walls. Techno tried to assure Tommy that everything would pass but he couldn’t say that for certain…

He just wanted Tubbo to come home…

\---

Tubbo was lying awake trying to fall asleep but that damn screaming in his head wouldn’t let him.

“Give it a rest…” he said softly. He sighed, careful not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was to wake Schlatt.

Morning came before Tubbo ever got a chance to sleep even for a second. Tubbo still got up and did his best, pushing himself to get ready with mild difficulty to get moving, but he still did.

He had to.

Tubbo still did everything Schlatt asked of him to the best of his ability and sometimes went a little over the top because he needed the smiles Schlatt gave him and the ruffling of his hair when he did well. But Tubbo was pushing himself too hard and his lack of sleep wasn’t helping.

The screaming didn’t help. It only stressed him out more. Tubbo went four days without sleep, and it was evident. Each day it was harder and harder to keep up but sometimes it was like all he wanted to do was work. Nothing was making sense anymore and Tubbo was numb to feelings altogether.

It was Tubbo’s fifth day without sleep, and Schlatt gave him a list of things to do, Tubbo tried to read it over, but his dyslexia pushed him over the edge.

“I thought I told you to work on that?” Schlatt asked.

“I- I-” Tubbo couldn’t speak, couldn’t explain himself, couldn’t apologize. Tubbo was a lot like a robot doll that spoke, except the programming was scuffed and he could only repeat the same thing over and over.

Schlatt let out a disappointed hum.

Tubbo was such a disappointment…

“I’ll leave you here then. Sort yourself out… I’ll come back… maybe” Schlatt began to walk away but paused. “Don’t blame me either, this is all your fault” Tubbo looked at Schlatt’s leaving form and shook his head.

“No- wait- I- Schlatt please don’t- please don’t leave I- I don’t like being… alone,” Tubbo said the last word as Schlatt turned the corner. Tubbo’s breathing picked up. His eyes filled with tears. He backed up into the wall and shook his head.

For a moment Tubbo thought he could smell rust. He looked around.

Why was he back in solitary confinement? He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be here…

He didn’t do anything, did he? Had he messed up? Had he done something to make Schlatt angry?

This was his fault, wasn’t it? His fault he was here… he needed to stay here…

“Tubbo?” The brunette blinked. He wasn’t in solitary, he was just in the hall outside Schlatt’s office… when did he…? “Tubbo?” Tubbo’s eyes focused on Quackity.

“Go away,” Tubbo said simply before returning back to his thoughts. Schlatt left him alone for a reason.

“Tubbo, where’s Schlatt?”

“Gone… he left…” Tubbo explained. He hugged his sides. “He’ll come back…” Tubbo muttered. He needed to convince himself that Schaltt wouldn’t leave him as Tommy and Wilbur did.

“Tubbo… are you okay?”

Tubbo nodded blankly but Quackity had seen looks of distortion enough times to know what dissociation looked like.

“Tubbo, look at me, I’m taking you away from here” Quackity decided. Tubbo shook his head.

“Can’t… this is my fault. I should have done better. I failed. I deserve this” Tubbo muttered. Quackity would have smacked the kid if he knew it wouldn’t harm him mentally.

“Tubbo. Look, this is gonna sound rich coming from me, but you don’t deserve to be in a constant state of fear. You don’t deserve to be psychologically punished because you made a mistake. What you deserve is to be with people who love you and care for you” Quackity said.

“Schla-”

“Stop trying to tell yourself that. You know the truth. If Schlatt cared for you, he’d be here. If Schlatt cared he wouldn’t leave you to deal with your trauma by yourself” Tubbo’s expression hardened.

“Tommy left me… Wilbur left me… And- and-” Tubbo “Tommy came back…” Tubbo muttered. He looked like he might cry.

“Tubbo, let me get you away from here” Tubbo still shook his head.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t” Tubbo repeated the two words over and over. Quackity wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.

“Come on” he dragged Tubbo along and the brunette didn’t put up any fight, just simply muttered about why he couldn’t go.

Quackity made sure no one saw them leave. He couldn’t risk Schlatt finding out Tubbo had completely disappeared from the area and risk Tubbo getting put into a worse situation. Quackity felt bad about the way he just hated Tubbo. It wasn’t Tubbo’s fault Schlatt had taken advantage of him.

Quackity hesitated as he entered Pogtopia. How was he gonna explain this? Tommy would be happy, but Wilbur might try to kill Tubbo and Quackity both.

How was he gonna explain the fact that Tubbo looked completely shattered?!

Well, here goes something.

“Hello?” Quackity called.

“Hey, Big Q, how are things?” Tommy’s voice rang out and there was obvious recognition in Tubbo’s eyes. He perked up which was probably positive. He had stopped muttering the countless reasons why he couldn’t leave that spot in the Whitehouse which was good. 

“About that…” Quackity lead Tubbo down the steps and Tommy looked like he might pass out.

“He… why… how?” Tommy asked.

“Schlatt left him alone… he doesn’t like being alone. He was panicked and scared, he drilled it into his head that he deserved to be psychologically tortured and punished with a panic attack” Quackity explained. Tommy seemed to take a moment to look at the brunette. An internal conflict resided in the blonde before he just went for the hug.

The most heartbreaking part was when Tubbo didn’t even react. Didn’t hug back… didn’t do anything.

“Tubbo? Man? Please talk to me” Tommy said. Tubbo didn’t react and Tommy looked like he wanted to cry. Quackity put a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder and shook his head. Tommy kept looking at Tubbo before carefully leading him to a bed so he could sit down.

Tommy took in Tubbo’s complete appearance. His eyes were a little red from crying probably. He looked exhausted. His blue eyes were still dimmed and cold. His hair combed to perfection still which meant Schlatt hadn’t ruffled his hair. Tommy ran a hand through Tubbo’s hair, messing it up but even that had no reaction.

Wilbur returned from scouting the area soon after with Technoblade.

Upon seeing the brunette staring at the floor there was a stunned silence.

“What is he doing here?” Wilbur asked. Tommy stood standing between Tubbo and Wilbur.

“Quackity brought him here. Schlatt left him by himself and I guess he had a panic attack so… Quackity brought him here. He’s not talking and I don’t think he realizes where he is” Tommy explained.

“He has to go back. The moment Schlatt realizes he’s missing we’re all fucked, Tommy” Wilbur said.

“He’s not going back to a monster!” Tommy argued.

“You’re being needlessly emotional, Tommy”

“Needlessly!? I’m not the one who wants to blow up an entire fucking nation!” Tommy shouted. Wilbur scoffed.

“I’m doing what’s necessary. You’re fucking up the plan, Tommy”

“I’m doing what’s necessary to protect Tubbo! My best friend!” Tommy reminded. 

Techno, while the other two were arguing, sat across from Tubbo and tried to get any sort of response out of the brunette, but Tubbo barely even blinked.

What happened to this kid?

Techno then worked on making sure Tubbo was at least comfortable in the cave providing a couple of extra blankets. While he might be ‘The Blade’ and ‘The Blood God’ or something, he was still a person and as a person, he didn’t want to see this child go through more than he needed to.

Techno left the scene before anyone saw him being soft. He did still have an image to keep up.

Wilbur was pissed. He agreed to this plan simply because Tommy threatened to leave. Wilbur shouldn’t have cared, but he was exiled with Tommy. If Tommy left him now he surely would lose all sense of self.

Now Tubbo was here and Wilbur knew damn well that if it’d been this easy to get Tubbo back he would’ve done it a hell of a lot sooner, but they needed Tubbo’s ties to Schlatt to be severed completely before they could take him back.

Now Wilbur had to be the bad guy.

A quick message to Dream was all it took to summon the strange green man.

“Dream… I need your help” Wilbur stated. The words left his mouth bitterly.

“I imagine this is help with Tubbo?” Wilbur nodded.

“He’s in Pogtopia right now. In the case that someone else’s life is in danger I need you to take him back” Dream hummed.

“There’s nothing stopping me from killing him, you know that?” Wilbur grinned.

“Then bring back his corpse” Dream’s mask hid his expression but Wilbur imagined Dream was smiling as well. Dream extended his hand and Wilbur shook it.

“Wilbur?” The tall brunette turned to see Tommy. Terribly perfect timing as always… “What are you doing?” Wilbur turned to Tommy fully.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with” Wilbur stated. He gave a pat on Tommy’s head before returning to the ravine not allowing the blonde to ask questions. Tubbo still sat completely still and completely silent. Admittedly it was unnerving to see Tubbo in that state. Wilbur recalled back in the days of the revolution how excited Tubbo could get, how his energy mixed with Tommy’s in a brilliant show of compassion and trust.

“Wilbur why were you talking to Dream!?”

“I just needed to confirm a thing or two, like I said, don’t worry about it” Wilbur kept walking. Tommy seemed to understand he wouldn’t get anything out of Wilbur and gave up.

\---

Back in Manberg Schlatt sat at his desk, pouring himself a glass of rich alcohol. He just needed the time to forget about his responsibilities.

“Tubbo why-” Schlatt sighed. Right, Tubbo was still out in the hall, wasn’t he? Schlatt came back so tired he didn’t tell the boy he could come back.

Schlatt let out a heavy sigh as he stood up and walked out the door.

“Come on Tubbo you-” Schlatt cut himself off.

Tubbo wasn’t anywhere in sight. Schlatt found himself confused. There was no way that the broken boy would be able to walk away on his own, so someone must have taken him away.

Quackity walked inside looking through a few papers.

“Quackity, have you seen Tubbo?” Schlatt asked. Quackity thought for a moment and shrugged.

“Don’t think so, why? Did you lose him?” Schlatt mustered a grin but it was much more anxious in a sense.

“Something like that. I need you and George to go look for him” Quackity nodded and left to find George in order to search for the lost dog.

Tubbo had to have gotten help from someone inside Manberg. There was no way Punz would let anyone else leave or enter the Whitehouse. Schlatt hummed and went back into his office. He took a drink from the glass he had and figured forgetting would be better than thinking about the sort of healing his trained dog could be doing. 

\---

Tommy sat beside Tubbo.

“Hey man,” Tommy whispered. “How are you feeling?” Tubbo gave no response. “I’m sure you’re still in there, Tubbo. I don’t know what Schlatt did to you to make you like this, but it-” Tommy clicked his tongue. “You’re stronger than this, Tubbo” Tommy held Tubbo’s hand and found himself surprised when Tubbo moved his hand away. “Tubbo?”

“I need to go back… I can’t be here… I’m not supposed to be away… Schlatt will be disappointed in me…” Tubbo whispered. Tommy didn’t realize how far this went.

“Tubbo-”

“You’re not my friend. You’re not my friend. You’re not my friend” Tubbo repeated the four words and Tommy would have been heartbroken if it didn’t sound like Tubbo was trying to convince himself that those words were true. Tommy didn’t push it, he knew Tubbo would need to work through this without convincing or arguing.

“We don’t have to be friends to talk, Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“You left me alone… to die… I was scared” Tubbo admitted. Tommy tensed for just a second.

“I know. I am sorry-”

“You came back though…” Tommy blinked. “Why did you come back?”

“Cause I- I needed to find you” Tommy stated. Tubbo’s eyes still trained on the same spot on the ground but there was a simple flicker that was undoubtedly Tubbo. Tommy’s Tubbo.

“It’s cruel… so cruel… I don’t know what to think anymore” Tubbo muttered. Tommy looked at Tubbo as he blinked slowly.

“That’s okay. I’ll be here when you figure it out” Tubbo didn’t respond.

Tommy stayed with Tubbo but inevitably fell asleep. Tubbo never did.

\---

George was questioning some of L’Manberg’s citizens on whether or not they’d seen Tubbo. Everyone said they hadn’t, but George had a sneaking suspicion about one person.

Niki still wore her rebellion uniform, she had always been against Schlatt and she always cared about Tubbo.

George approached Niki’s bakery, she seemed surprised to see him there.

“George, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I need you to come with me, Niki, it’s important” Niki didn’t have much reason not to go with George, of course, the colorblind man was certainly not her friend. She didn’t let George push her around and she certainly showed signs of retaliating in the case that he tried anything.

George brought her to Schlatt where she had no choice but to stand still.

“What’s she doing here?” Schlatt was clearly drunk. George stood a little straighter.

“She’s the most likely suspect for the disappearance of our Secretary of State” George explained.

“Tubbo? Is he missing?” Niki asked.

“Hm… yeah she’s probably guilty” Schlatt decided. “Lock her up… I don’t care” he muttered.

“Yes, Mr. President,” George said.

Quackity happened to walk in as he saw Niki being apprehended by George.

Looks like Quackity had some news to share with Wilbur…


	7. See You Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concrete solution forms.

The selfish part of Tommy wished Quackity hadn’t brought it up. Niki was locked up for the crime of kidnapping Tubbo when in reality she had no clue about anything.

“We have to send him back!” Wilbur said.

“We can’t! He’ll- we can’t assure his safety if we do” Wilbur glared at Tommy who stood in front of Tubbo.

“He’s right, Wilbur, Tubbo might be in more danger than Niki is now if we send him back,” Quackity added.

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take. I’m not sacrificing Niki for this”

“Well, I’m not sacrificing Tubbo! He deserves better than to be passed back and forth like some fucking pawn!” Tommy took a step forward. Wilbur looked so pissed, but also terrified. “I know you’re worried about Niki, but this is an instance where we can just break her out. We’ve been in those cells, Wilbur. Schlatt won’t watch her as closely as he watched us” Wilbur seemed to understand what Tommy was saying but he still seemed anxious, paranoid, even. 

“How about we all take a second to calm down. Shouting at each other isn’t going to make the situation much better” Techno said, finally stepping in. Wilbur ran a hand through his curly hair and stalked off. Quackity patted Tommy on the back reassuringly.

Tommy sat by Tubbo.

“What do you think we should do?” Tommy asked.

“Just send me back. I want to go back”

“And then what?” Tommy questioned.

“I serve Schlatt as I’m meant to,” Tubbo stated blankly.

“What if he hurts you again?”

“He won’t”

“How do you know?” Tubbo looked up from the floor for the first time meeting Tommy’s eyes for just a split second before turning back to the floor.

“I…” Tubbo thought for a moment. Tommy waited patiently. “I don’t…” he admitted.

“Tubbo, trust yourself. What does your gut tell you?” Tommy asked.

“It… I don’t really listen to that… I mean…” Tubbo made a familiar expression. He put his hand to his chin with his index finger resting over his lips. He did that whenever he began to think. Tommy hadn’t seen it in some time.

Tommy didn’t pressure him, he just needed Tubbo to think further than just the next minute.

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” Tubbo said softly. Tommy nodded, Tubbo had to have reached a conclusion that didn’t line up with his previous ideals.

Tommy didn’t leave Tubbo by himself, but he fell asleep next to him, unsure if the brunette had fallen asleep yet.

\---

Wilbur knew Tommy would be angry with him, but he was doing this for Niki. Wilbur had to save his own best friend.

Dream met Wilbur just outside Pogtopia. Wilbur let the green man inside and lead him down to the ravine. Tommy was asleep beside Tubbo who was still wide awake. The brunette didn’t pay the two any mind until they got a bit too close to him, or rather, got too close to Tommy. 

Tubbo moved for the first time and stood in front of Tommy almost protectively.

“What are you doing Tubbo?” Wilbur asked. An amused tone to his voice.

“I… I’m-” Tubbo blinked a couple of times then turned to Tommy. “Protecting him… he- he doesn’t trust Dream” Wilbur hummed.

“Don’t worry, Dream’s here to take you back. He won’t hurt Tommy” Wilbur said. There was a look on Tubbo’s face, genuine conflict as he stood there and Wilbur couldn’t help the guilt bubbling up.

“I don’t know if I… want to go back,” Tubbo admitted. “It’s… hurting me, I think” Wilbur was taken aback. He thought Tubbo was beyond repair but here he was genuinely thinking things through, thinking about himself before others.

“Schlatt needs you, Tubbo” Dream said. Wilbur almost wanted to call off the plan. Almost.

“He- he does?” The hope in Tubbo’s voice was just another stab in Wilbur’s heart.

“Yeah. So just come with me” Tubbo nodded and did so. Wilbur hummed knowing he’d face the consequences later.

\---

Dream was right outside Manberg borders, Tubbo in hand but Tubbo seemed nervous.

“Trust yourself, Tubbo” Dream said.

“Huh?” Dream didn’t repeat himself, Tubbo had heard the words that left the green man’s mouth but found it difficult to take it seriously. “Okay,” Tubbo said.

Dream brought Tubbo to Schlatt’s office.

“Where was he?” Schlatt asked. There was a slur to his words indicating the goat man was drunk.

“He was wandering the woods. He said he’d gotten worried about how long you were out and went looking for you. He must’ve gotten lost” Dream said. Schlatt gestured for Tubbo to come over and Tubbo didn’t hesitate to comply. Schlatt ruffled Tubbo’s hair.

“You’re a good kid” Schlatt coaxed, but Dream could tell there wasn’t an ounce of affection behind the man’s words or actions.

\---

In the morning Tommy awoke the first thing he noticed was the lack of Tubbo.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. He didn’t expect a response, but there was no sign of the brunette. “Tubbo!” Tommy called. His voice bounced off the walls of the ravine. He was gone. Tommy went to Wilbur.

The tall brunette was looking over a few things regarding the plan to take down Manberg.

“Where’s Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Wilbur barely even looked at Tommy.

“Gone. I had Dream take him back” Wilbur explained.

“Why the fuck would you do that!?”

“Because having him around is dangerous, Tommy. You need to stop being so emotional. This is why you’ll never be president. You’re too caught up with your own thoughts and feelings you can’t ever see the bigger picture” Tommy was taken aback.

“I-” Tommy was at a loss for words. A man he’d always looked up to, someone he saw as family was turning into a monster he had sworn not to be…

“We can get Tubbo later,” Wilbur said. Tommy balled up his fists.

“He was getting better, Wilbur… you may not have seen it but he was breaking back out… why’d you have to send him back?” Tommy asked. Never in the time, Tommy had been Wilbur’s right-hand man had the tall brunette ever heard the blonde sound so defeated.

The sense left in Wilbur told him to comfort Tommy, to apologize, but the insanity told him to laugh it off, so he did.

\---

Quackity was the one to release Niki. He caught her up on the situation and she sounded devastated, to say the least. Quackity found out the hard way about Tubbo being back in Manberg.

He notices how Tubbo had a look of panic every time Schlatt says his name as if he’d been deep in thought. Schlatt had been drinking much more and didn’t seem to notice.

Quackity made a note to yell at Wilbur for why he’d send Tubbo back into such a damning situation.

\---

Tubbo couldn’t keep Tommy out of his head. Tommy was always so careful when it was just them. Tommy wasn’t the type to yell at Tubbo for small mistakes and apologized whenever he really upset Tubbo.

Tubbo used to be the same way with Tommy. Now Tubbo was just confused. Tommy had asked him questions and now instead of admiration for Schlatt, there was a dull fear.

Tubbo didn’t really know what to think of Schlatt anymore, there was a blurry line between friend and foe. However, when he thought of Tommy he definitely considered the blonde as a friend.

When Tubbo was with Tommy back in Pogtopia there was a familiar feeling of safety. Of a calming presence beside him and while Tubbo had wanted to hug him back, while Tubbo had wanted to hold his best friend’s hand while Tubbo had wanted to cry into Tommy’s chest, he didn’t. He didn’t because he was still scared…

But scared of what? What was Tubbo so afraid of now?

Tubbo looked up at Schlatt as he spoke to Eret. Eret wouldn’t snitch on Tubbo, or at least Tubbo didn’t think he would. Tubbo needed a moment to think without the worry of being called upon. Tubbo began to step away, trying to act natural. He tensed upon hearing George’s voice.

“Tubbo, where are you going?” Tubbo looked at George. Schlatt tuned into the conversation.

“I heard something in the bushes,” Tubbo stated. He lied better than he used to. George hummed.

“I’ll check it out,” George said. Tubbo nodded returning to Schlatt’s side. He stood much tenser than before.

He was definitely more of a prisoner than anything while in Manberg.

\---

Schlatt sat in his office, Quackity standing across from him in the room and Tubbo stood staring out the window as usual.

Almost, as usual, he should say.

Tubbo wasn’t the same as he was before he went missing. Schlatt didn’t know where the brunette had gone, but it was nowhere good, Schlatt was sure of that. 

Since then, Tubbo has been a bit more… human. Schlatt had caught glimpses of it every now and again. The way Tubbo stuttered a little when Schlatt called his name and the way he had tried to leave Schlatt’s side just yesterday.

Tubbo was stronger than Schlatt had first assumed which meant there was no point in trying to break the boy all over again.

Schlatt thought that was rather disappointing considering for the month that Tubbo had been around, he was so quiet and well-mannered that Schlatt almost considered giving the boy a break. Almost, that is.

Now Tubbo stood staring out the window and through the haze of alcohol Schlatt could see it, Tubbo was thinking about something and Schlatt knew well enough that if Tubbo was thinking it couldn’t be good. Schlatt could admit that the brunette was rather smart.

So Schlatt had to deal with the problem.

“Schlatt?” Quackity must’ve been standing there for some time.

“Quackity, I was thinking,” Schlatt explained. There was no sign of apology in his words.

“Right, why is it you called me here?” Quackity sounded nervous. As he should.

“Well, lately these rebels have been causing us problems. I can see it when I walk around, people are nervous and when they’re nervous they make drastic decisions. I propose we hold a festival. Make sure everyone feels welcome, you know?” Schlatt said. Quackity nodded along.

“I think that’s a great idea, Mr. President,” Quackity said.

“What do you think, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked. The brunette tensed ever so slightly adorning a smile he nodded.

“Wonderful plan, Mr. President” Schlatt nodded. There was still some effect of what Schlatt had done. If Schlatt thought he could really redo all of the progress on Tubbo, he would… Schlatt had to get rid of the mutt now.

Schlatt gave the big announcement to the citizens. Some looked excited while some were indifferent. Tubbo still stood beside the president of Manberg. A blank expression, save for the empty smile.

\---

Wilbur wasn’t exactly glad Tubbo was gone, but not having to look at the young teen as he stared blankly at the ground was certainly refreshing. Wilbur hated what had happened to Tubbo, but not nearly as much as Tommy hated it.

Wilbur had a plan to erase Manberg completely. He just needed a distraction.

Luck was in his favor when Quackity paid him a visit. He explained the festival Schlatt was planning, a way to distract everyone from the sorry state of Manberg and its president. Quackity told Wilbur about Schlatt’s drinking habits and then paused.

“You sent Tubbo back didn’t you?” Wilbur glanced at the shorter male. The vice president looked pissed with a mix of sorrow.

“I did what was necessary”

“He was getting better, Wilbur” Quackity sounded defeated in a way. Wilbur didn’t understand why so many people seemed so heartbroken about this. Sure, Tubbo was in a bad situation, but he should have thought that through before he decided to stick with Schlatt after he was inaugurated.

“He chose his path the day Schlatt was elected. He knew what he was getting into” Wilbur said.

“Did he? Are you sure about that? I don’t think there was a briefing on the kind of shit Schlatt would put him through” Quackity said. “I don’t think there was a memo that was sent out about the kind of things Schlatt would pull, the lies he would tell, the isolation Tubbo would face” Quackity took a breath. “I hated the kid simply because Schlatt kept him close. I was blinded by my own jealousy. I couldn’t see just how frightened he was!” Quackity rested his hands atop his head.

“I did what I had to, Quackity. You’d understand if you were ever more than just your looks” Wilbur said. Quackity glared at the tall brunette. Wilbur walked away from Quackity leaving the vice president alone.

Quackity returned to Manberg. He entered Schlatt’s office only to see the goat-man passed out in his chair. Tubbo looked to be struggling to write something. The brunette glanced at the sleeping president and carefully stepped away from the desk toward Quackity.

“Could- could you look this over for me…?” Tubbo asked. His voice was shaky and soft. Quackity nodded, taking the piece of paper. Quackity helped Tubbo with a few spelling errors. The brunette had been writing a speech.

“What is this?” Quackity asked, careful not to wake the president.

“I asked Schlatt if I could say a bit during the festival…” Tubbo glanced back at Schlatt. Tubbo looked at Quackity with a certain expression that told Quackity he needed to tell Wilbur about this. “Maybe… you could get a second pair of eyes to look it over?” Tubbo said. Quackity knew what he was implying. The vice president nodded and placed a careful hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Stay safe,” Quackity said. Tubbo nodded.

\---

After about an hour Schlatt woke up and Tubbo gave careful reminders of what needed to be done in preparation for the festival. Schlatt seemed a little disoriented from passing out, but he just stood as straight as he could.

The decorating was the first thing on the list and Tubbo knew he needed to keep his excitement in check. Even if ‘Manberg’ wasn’t the ideal place to have a festival, it was a festival nonetheless.

Tubbo looked at the horned man and wondered why he’d been so scared of him. Schlatt wasn’t a bad guy and he treated Tubbo just fine. Schlatt was Tubbo’s friend, wasn’t he?

Tubbo spent the whole day walking around the area with Schlatt setting up various decor and checking up on Fundy who was setting up a few games. Tubbo didn’t really mind it all, but he still couldn’t get rid of the tension he felt coursing through him along with the screaming that echoed in his head. Voices told him to run, to leave, to get far away, to go back to Tommy and Wilbur but Tubbo didn’t fully understand why.

Tubbo was also set up with making the flyers announcing the Manberg Festival. Schlatt wanted everyone to know that the country was in good hands and that there weren’t any major threats. Tubbo thought it was a good idea, but there was that screaming that told him otherwise. Always the screaming.

As Tubbo posted the final flyer, Schlatt ruffled his hair and while Tubbo leaned into it still it wasn’t nearly as much as he used to.

Schlatt may have been hungover at the time, but he wasn’t stupid. He noticed it right away but had no intention of calling the brunette out.

“Tubbo, you don’t mind hanging with Quackity for a bit, I have something incredibly important to speak with Fundy about” Tubbo nodded obediently. He stood beside Quackity who didn’t acknowledge the brunette at all. Though it was clear in Schlatt’s drunken haze he’d forgotten about telling Tubbo to stay away from Quackity.

“Did you get the speech to Wilbur?” Tubbo asked softly.

“I did. He has a plan, at the end of your speech, all you have to say is ‘let the festivities begin’” Quackity said. Tubbo hummed. He had a feeling this could go wrong in a number of ways.

\---

“Fundy!” Schlatt called. The fox hybrid looked up at the president and grinned.

“Hello, Schlatt,” Fundy greeted.

“Listen, I need to speak to you. Since you’re also working on this festival, I need to let you in on a thing or two” Schlatt said. Fundy nodded. The furry had done a lot to stay discreet. He was quiet and followed Schlatt without question. In return, it kept himself out of suspicion. Everyone believed he was a traitor, but in reality, he had been keeping note of Schaltt and his declining health.

“Certainly, sir” Fundy agreed. Schlatt lead Fundy to a more secluded area.

“You’ve been a good follower through all of this Fundy. You do what you’re told, you don’t ask questions. It’s good, real good. Which is why I’m telling you this,” Schlatt paused. “Tubbo has been betraying our country. He did it months ago, working as a spy and for the last month I thought I’d worked it all out of him but he’s stronger than I originally thought” Schlatt hummed and it turned into a cruel chuckle.

Fundy wasn’t liking this.

“It’s funny, he was so excited about decorating… he doesn’t know he’ll be decorating his own funeral,” Schlatt said.

“What?” Fundy questioned. He was confused, he didn’t understand.

“Technoblade owes me a bit of a favor… I know he’s technically sided with Dogtopia or whatever it’s called, but, he owes me big time and I plan on using that favor at the festival…” Schlatt grinned. “Tubbo’s gonna get executed.

Play along. Were the only words in Fundy’s head. He laughed with Schlatt.

“Man, that is cruel… I love it” Fundy held back a cringe at his own words. Schlatt patted Fundy’s shoulder.

“I knew you’d understand. I need someone else to assure things go smoothly. Quackity’s shit for brains and, well, Tubbo’s a goner” Fundy forced himself to laugh again. Schlatt didn’t seem to notice. 

The worst part was, Fundy couldn’t diverge and tell Wilbur or Tommy yet… he still had info to collect.

Fundy had to live with himself knowing that Tubbo may die in the next few days and Fundy did nothing.


	8. Look Me In The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the festival begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I rebranded :)

Technoblade was the only one in Pogtopia. Wilbur took Tommy out on patrol with him this time. Techno had a bad feeling in his gut, one that came with secrets and betrayal. It was a feeling he was far too familiar with.

“Hello!” Quackity called. He hopped down the steps carrying a paper. “Techno!” Quackity grinned and Technoblade met the man with a small smile at best.

“What is it?” Technoblade asked.

“Well, Schlatt’s drunk beyond belief. He asked me to track you of all people down and give you this” Technoblade took the paper in his hands reading it over, it was written by Tubbo. He could tell by the messy signature with a smiley-face at the end.

“What is this?”

“An invitation to the festival Schlatt’s having. He’s inviting you but not the other two, I’m sure you can imagine why” Technoblade hummed in consideration. “You kind of have to come, Schlatt mentioned something about a debt” Technoblade tensed. “I don’t know what you’ve been through in the past but… well-” Quackity sighed. “Just try not to betray us all, yeah?” Quackity laughed anxiously. Technoblade simply nodded. “If you could tell Wilbur and Tommy about the festival that’d be great. I have to get back and… tell Tommy Tubbo’s still fighting back in Manberg” Technoblade nodded once again, grateful for the good news regarding the brunette.

When Wilbur and Tommy returned, Quackity had already left. Technoblade explained the festival and his invite. Wilbur seemed glad that they’d have someone trustworthy on the inside, but Tommy was the only one of the two who found it odd that he was invited.

“Tommy,” Technoblade said. The blonde hummed. “Tubbo’s still fighting” Tommy perked up with a grin.

“He is?”

“That’s what Quackity said” Tommy looked relieved.

“Thank god…” Tommy took a deep breath. “We have to get him back” Technoblade nodded in agreement.

\---

The day of the festival had arrived. Tubbo stuck close to Schlatt’s side unless Schlatt needed to speak privately with someone, then Tubbo was just by Quackity.

Tubbo found himself surprised to see Technoblade walking around Manberg and if Tubbo wasn’t-

What was Tubbo thinking? He’s not trapped. He’s not caged. He’s just… stuck. He is trapped. Tubbo is trapped in Manberg and he wanted out…

Tubbo had admitted the same things to himself every day but he found that doubt had a way of trickling into the cracks of his words and each time he rethought his thoughts the screaming in his head got louder and louder.

“Tubbo, would you mind standing with Quackity for the time being? I need to have a chat with Technoblade” Tubbo nodded and stood with Quackity.

Schlatt walked away and Tubbo relaxed a little.

“Big Q?” Tubbo said. He found himself surprised at the nickname but Quackity smiled, almost motherly toward him.

“Yeah?”

“How’s Tommy?” Quackity chuckled.

“Determined as ever. He’s been thinking about you a lot, but more importantly, how are you feeling?” Quackity asked. Tubbo looked at Schlatt who was obviously drunk, it didn’t matter how far Tubbo stood from the man, he could easily tell when he was drunk.

“Confused… I don’t really understand what I should feel…” Tubbo admitted. Quackity always clocked onto how softly Tubbo spoke. It was like he was always thinking but his soft words came with a distressed undertone. “I don’t know who to trust sometimes… I don’t really-”

“Tubbo, it’s okay. This is gonna take you some time, relax” Quackity assured. The brunette looked at Quackity, flickers of recognition were hidden in Tubbo’s blue eyes.

\---

Schlatt looked at the pig hybrid and grinned.

“How have you been, Techno?” Schlatt asked. Technoblade shifted awkwardly under the president’s gaze.

“I’ve been fine, what about you?” Technoblade asked.

“Oh it has been… quite the couple of months. But, let’s not discuss that for now… you see, I invited you here to discuss your debt to me, I’m sure you remember?” Technoblade visibly became uneasy, the pig hybrid nodded.

“Of course” Technoblade confirmed.

“Great, great…” Schlatt chuckled. “I won’t go into detail… but when I call you up to the podium later… you’ll do exactly what I tell you to” Technoblade was in no place to deny him. Even when he was half drunk and unhinged, Schlatt was terrifying.

“Yes sir” Technoblade complied. Schlatt walked back to Tubbo who stood up much straighter and followed Schlatt around.

\---

Fundy looked up at the podium from his place in the audience. An anxious feeling grew with every moment that passed. While Fundy had tried to distract himself with the other people and the festival games, Schlatt was giving his speech now and Fundy knew it was only a matter of time.

A voice in his head told him to do something, to say something. Anything to save the brunette from harm but Fundy couldn’t. Not yet, he couldn’t blow his cover; he would be killed right alongside Tubbo. If Fundy could save Tubbo he would, but there was nothing he could do.

That of course, was a lie. There were plenty of things Fundy could do. There were plenty of things Fundy could have done. Fundy could have warned Tubbo, he could have warned Quackity. Or he could spread the word as he sat so close to Eret and Niki. He could put a stop to this execution.

But Fundy didn’t, because if he didn’t, then Schlatt would trust him that much more, that was when Fundy betrayed the goat-man in the end, the pain would be that much greater.

Fundy knew that in war, not everyone could survive. The sensible part of Fundy told him he was in the right, but the frantic emotional part of him told him Tubbo was sixteen, far too young to be killed for simply having his own thoughts and opinions…

Fundy ignored his emotions. He kept still, he kept quiet.

\---

Tommy was watching from a roof not far from the podium. He was crouched next to Wilbur as Schlatt rambled on and on about how wonderful he’d been doing as president. Tommy thought about how much he wanted to put an arrow between his eyes.

The blonde looked at Tubbo, the brunette stood stiffly and stared straight ahead, he didn’t move a muscle. His eyes still dim, but his plastic smile was gone. Tommy watched his best friend carefully. Suddenly snapped to attention when Schlatt called Tubbo to the center of the podium to give a speech as well.

This was it. Wilbur would enact this crazy plan and Tommy had to try and get to Tubbo at the last second. It would be challenging to say the least…

Tubbo moved up to the mic, not quite reaching it. Tommy would have laughed, he was so small…

“Uh… well, I- I guess I don’t really have the same effect as our great president, but um… here goes something” Tubbo cleared his throat.

Tommy could feel the tension radiating off of the brunette, he was scared.

“A wise man once told me that Manberg is like a lettuce” Tubbo began. “There’s just so many layers of tasty, healthy goodness and once you’ve washed all the caterpillars and worms off the surface, it’s a pretty good meal” Tubbo sounded as if he was just reading something while being held at gunpoint. He was tense as if displaying any kind of emotion would get him killed on sight. “Schlatt has successfully washed all of the insects off of our great nation and with that, he’s allowed the goodness and tastiness to shine through” Tubbo’s eyes narrowed at the words as if he didn’t believe what he was saying. “Look around you, ladies and gentlemen, at what we’ve built today. This is all thanks to democracy and the leadership of JSchlatt. And isn’t that what this festival’s all about?” Tubbo paused. “Democracy. Our people have been beaten down by royals and dictators for so long, and now we are finally free. Free to elect who we want, free to live how we want and most importantly; Free to go wherever we want without the confined of those huge black walls” Tubbo took a breath. “So, with that in mind, I’d like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event” Tubbo stated.

A sinister chuckle came from the president.

“Is something wrong, Mr. President?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked between Tubbo and Schlatt.

“No, no…” Schlatt kept chuckling and laughing a little bit. “You got anything left in the speech?” Tubbo’s eyes flickered up to Tommy.

“N- No, in that case… um- let the festival begin,” Tubbo declared. Wilbur began to make his way to the button. The button would detonate in a few moments. Tommy would have to act on Wilbur’s signal.

Tubbo stood in front of Schlatt as the man gave Quackity some supplies and Schlatt's glare kept Tubbo in place all on its own. Concrete walls were built around Tubbo and the brunette couldn’t get out. Tubbo pressed his arms to the walls.

“Schlatt- I-” Tubbo couldn’t form a complete sentence. He blinked and sometimes he stood on the podium gazing out at terrified expressions and sometimes he was in a cell on his own, mold growing on the walls and the scent of rust invading his senses.

“Tubbo-” Schlatt paused. “I’ll cut to the fucking chase” Schlatt decided. 

“Schlatt I- I can’t- I can’t get out… please let me out…” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo, you should know what treason gets you… everyone should know that this son of a bitch has betrayed our great nation not once, but twice… months ago he conspired against me with those damn rebels and when I really thought I taught him a lesson, he snapped right on back to them” Schlatt grinned maliciously. He looked like the personification of Satan, a cruel smile, horns and all and his laugh was crazy.

“Schlatt… Schlatt please!” Tubbo couldn’t figure out where he was. Was he still on the podium? He couldn’t tell anymore. “I don’t want to be here… I don’t want to be here” Tubbo muttered. 

“You did this to yourself, Tubbo,” Schlatt said. “You know what we do to traitors?” Schlatt paused “nothing good,” he said. He turned back to the audience. “Technoblade, come here for a second, would you?” Schlatt requested.

“Oh…” Technoblade muttered. Tubbo clawed at the sides of the walls in a pointless effort to hold the concrete back. He couldn’t breathe.

“Now that we have Tubbo in a…” Schlatt paused.

“Don’t say it…” Tubbo muttered.

“Tubbox” Tubbo didn’t want his good memories tainted, the ones he still had of Tommy and Wilbur before it all went to shit, they were constantly being ruined. The screaming in his head was killing him, he wanted out.

“Schlatt, you can’t be serious right now, Tubbo’s your right-hand man, right? He’s a kid…” Quackity tried to plead, but Schlatt simply glared at the vice president.

“Don’t try to defend him. I already explained it, Tubbo did this to himself. It’s his own fault” Schlatt declared. He turned to Technoblade who stood there staring at Tubbo. His crossbow in hand, loaded with fireworks for the festival. “Technoblade… I need you to take him out” Schlatt said.

“What? Like… you want me to get him some breakfast?” Technoblade asked. He was stalling. Tubbo stared at the pig hybrid while he tried to gather his bearings. Technoblade was stalling for him, he needed out.

There was no way out… 

Tubbo was going to die.

“Take him out to dinner- Techno I need you to kill him” Tubbo tensed and he breathed out heavily.

“I don’t- wait I- I-” Tubbo backed up as far as he could.

“Schlatt please- he’s just a-”

“Being a kid doesn’t excuse his crimes! He knew what he was getting into!” Schlatt said, shutting down the vice president. “I want him dead, right now! On this fucking stage!” Schlatt shouted.

“Schlatt it- it’s a festival” Fundy muttered from the crowd. 

Tubbo couldn’t take it. He was going to die. He was going to die and it was all his fault. He might as well give up… 

Tubbo looked around and his scared blue eyes caught Tommy’s equally frightened ones. Tubbo didn’t even know Tommy was around. Knowing that he was Tubbo felt calmer, just as he always did whenever he was with Tommy. The screaming ceased just for a moment.

“...Tubbo, I’m sorry- I-” Technoblade sighed as he raised the crossbow loaded with a firework.

“Techno… I- I’m sixteen I don’t wanna die…” Tubbo managed. It was the clearest thing he’d said since the end of his speech.

Technoblade hesitated just for a moment longer.

Everything was bright, so very, very bright. Tubbo’s skin burned and everything hurt… and then it was all numb and dark.

\---

Tommy was completely still. Tubbo collapsed on the ground, bleeding and burned.

“Tommy go!” Wilbur commanded. Tommy snapped back to reality and threw an ender pearl. He shoved Techno backward, he didn’t have enough time to shout at the pig hybrid. He broke Tubbo out of the small box. He checked the brunette for a pulse and picked him up.

“Don’t you fucking die on me here, okay?” Tommy choked back a sob. He needed to see clearly, which meant he couldn’t cry.

Tommy avoided combat as well as he could and ran as fast as he could to make it to Pogtopia. He used Tubbo’s secret bunker from before the election to get out of sight for a bit.

He met back up with Wilbur, Technoblade, and Niki in Pogtopia.

\---

Tubbo was startled when he woke up, his skin hurt and his body was sore and his vision was fuzzy. That screaming was still there so the odds of him being dead were slim.

“Tubbo!” The brunette flinched at the loud sound of his name. He blinked a couple of times clearing his hazy vision seeing Tommy. The blonde had tear tracks running down his face and his eyes were a bit red. The blonde had definitely been crying.

“How- I was- what-” Tubbo let out a shaky breath.

“Do you want me to tell you what happened?” Tubbo nodded slowly. Tommy’s volume had dropped significantly.

“Well, Schlatt ordered Technoblade to execute you… you almost died, Wilbur’s button wasn’t where it was supposed to be, so Manberg stands another day… but if Manberg did get blown up I don’t think I would have made it to you” Tommy admitted. Tubbo’s face contorted into confusion.

“No… no you- you’re lying it- it doesn’t-” Tubbo shook his head. He couldn’t think straight. Nothing made sense anymore. He couldn’t tell who was lying and who wasn’t.

“Tubbo, Tubbo” Tommy gently took Tubbo’s hand, it wasn’t like when Schlatt would touch Tubbo, Tommy was careful and soft. Tubbo looked at the blonde. “I know you’re confused, and I know that it’s been god awful for you but-” Tommy gently interlocked their hands together. “Do you trust me?” Tommy waited for Tubbo to pull away or shake his head or both.

But Tubbo nodded.

“I- I trust you… Tommy, I really do” Tommy gave a smile toward Tubbo. There was still confusion in his voice, but also a confidence that Tommy hadn’t heard in some time from the brunette.

“Okay… you should know, the way Schlatt was treating you- well, to be blunt, I guess…” Tommy didn’t want to come across too forward, but if he danced over the topic he’d only confuse the brunette even more. “Schlatt wasn’t your friend Tubbo, he was manipulating you and hurting you,” Tommy said.

Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows. Tubbo pulled away from Tommy as he tried to work out the words Tommy had just told him and Tommy let him do so.

Tubbo shook his head and brought his hands to his hair tugging harshly at the brunette locks.

“I don’t understand… it doesn’t make sense… Why doesn’t anything make sense?” He asked. Tubbo let out a frustrated cry, choking out a short sob. Tommy moved slowly as to not startle Tubbo, he was already fragile as it was. Tommy put his hands to Tubbo’s carefully moving them away from his hair.

“It’s okay, Tubbo, take your time” Tubbo seemed even more confused suddenly. He looked as though he was about to say something. He didn’t. He passed out. “Tubbo?” Tommy gave him a gentle shake, but the brunette didn’t move. “Niki!” Tommy called.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Tubbo passed out” Niki crouched down beside the brunette.

“He’s probably stressed. Between his injuries and everything that happened I’m sure his mental state is frayed… leave him to rest, for now, okay?”

“He’ll be alright though, won’t he?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know,” Niki admitted.


	9. Just Like Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I didn't get this out on the regularly scheduled time, which is my bad... sorry about that, I got really bad writer's block, but it's here now!!

It was in Tommy’s nature to worry about Tubbo, it was one of the things he did best. He worried, not because Tubbo was weak, but frankly because he could be too strong. The brunette was still unconscious, but Tommy wondered if, when the time came, would Tubbo be able to explain it all?

Tommy didn’t know what sort of effects this whole shit show would leave after the war was over. And if they lost? What would happen to Tubbo then? What would happen to Wilbur, or Niki?

Tommy was still pissed with Technoblade. He couldn’t believe he had the audacity to shoot Tubbo. Wilbur officially lost the last screw and now it was up to Niki, Tubbo, and Tommy to keep it all together if Tubbo woke up at least…

“Hello!?” Tommy turned toward the entrance of the ravine meeting eyes with Quackity. “Tommy!” Quackity ran down the steps and surprised the blonde by bringing him into a hug. “How are you feeling? Are you alright? How’s Tubbo?” Quackity seemed incredibly frantic and the way he spit questions out reminded Tommy of a worried mother.

“I- I’m fine… Tubbo’s unconscious but he’s alive, are you okay?” Tommy questioned. Quackity sighed, resting his hands on top of his head he gave Tommy an anxious look.

“I shot Schlatt,” Quackity said.

“What!?” Tommy questioned.

“I didn’t kill him, but- well- after the festival I was pissed off. We started arguing and Schlatt said that I didn’t have the guts to shoot so… well I guess I felt like I had to prove him wrong” Quackity chuckled awkwardly.

“I ran off before anything else could go wrong. I wasn’t followed, I promise” Tommy nodded. Quackity placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Quackity asked.

“I- well…” Tommy sighed. “Technoblade shot Tubbo… my best friend almost died today and he’s just so confused. I don’t know his boundaries anymore, I don’t know how to help him… I just- I’m worried about him, he’s never been the kind of person to talk about what’s bothering him and if that still stands he’s just gonna push the past few months away and ignore his problem but-” Tommy cut himself off as he felt Quackity hug him.

“It’s hard, I know, just be there for him, okay? Promise me you won’t leave him alone…” Quackity was much shorter than Tommy, but the hug was comforting nonetheless.

“I promise… not after all of this. I’m not leaving his side” Quackity nodded pulling away from the hug.

“Good”

“Tommy,” said blonde and Quackity turned to look at Wilbur, Technoblade stood not too far behind. Tommy would have fought the pig hybrid head-on, but he didn’t want to keep Niki from taking care of Tubbo.

“What?” Wilbur chuckled.

“I hope you know this is all exactly how I predicted it would go”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, Schlatt has finally shown his true colors, he’s executed someone everyone cherished and turned many people against him. Sure, it cost us Tubbo, but-”

“Tubbo’s still alive, asshole!” Tommy argued. Wilbur gave Tommy a pitying look.

“Either way, more people will join our side, Tommy. Then we can blow it all up!” Wilbur ran a hand through his brunette hair and Tommy glared at the crazy son of a bitch in front of him.

“Wilbur, at least fight for your country,” Quackity said. Wilbur gave a puzzled look and then burst out laughing.

“You don’t understand! We were all fucked the moment we lost that election, right Tommy!? There’s nothing to fight for!” Wilbur stated.

“I built L’Manberg right alongside you, Wilbur. I’m not helping you blow it up. We fight against Schlatt to save it. If we lose… well, if we lose then you can blow it up” Tommy said. Wilbur looked at Tommy and smirked.

“Fine” Tommy was surprised that had even worked. worked. “Fine, I can work with that…”

“I want to fight too,” Tommy turned, seeing Tubbo leaned against the stone wall for support.

“Tubbo- wait, you want to fight?” Tommy asked. The brunette nodded.

“I have to,” he decided.

“No- Tubbo you’re still healing from the last couple of months, not to mention your execution” Tubbo looked Tommy dead in the eyes. Tommy met with a pair of blue eyes that were unmistakably Tubbo. His Tubbo.

“Please. I have to do this” Tubbo said. Tommy looked to Wilbur for guidance. The tall brunette giggled.

“If he wants to fight, let him fight,” Wilbur stated. Wrong person to look to for guidance.

“Tubbo, promise me you’ll stick close to me? I don’t want to lose you” Tommy said softly. Tubbo looked confused.

“What if I mess up?” It was Tommy’s turn to be confused. Tommy glanced back to the others. Everyone seemed to get the unspoken message and they cleared out to tend to other things.

“Tubbo, what are you talking about?” Tubbo shrank back a little.

“Well- um… when I make mistakes aren’t I supposed to be left alone?” Tommy shook his head.

“No, Tubbo, why would I leave you alone if you mess up?”

“Cause- cause I don’t like being alone and- and when I make mistakes Schlatt leaves me alone so- so I learn not to make mistak-”

“Tubbo” Tommy stopped the brunette from going further. “I know you’re confused right now, but what Schlatt did to you was wrong. I’m not gonna leave you alone, I don’t want you to hurt or suffer, at least not by yourself. Do you trust me?” Tommy found himself asking that question a lot. Tubbo didn’t answer the question.

“Could- could we go outside?” Tommy was a little shocked but he nodded, leading Tubbo up the steps and out of the ravine. He watched Tubbo relax considerably being outside. It was night time and Tubbo looked at the stars.

The two didn’t say a word, they just stood in silence, a foot of distance between them, but it felt like miles.

Tommy didn’t know what was or wasn’t okay with Tubbo anymore. In this situation, Tommy could have once comfortably held Tubbo’s hand, they might’ve hugged at some point, but now Tubbo just seemed nervous all the time.

The blonde turned to the shorter of the two to see Tubbo now staring at the ground biting his lip.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked. The brunette shut his eyes, his hands reached up pulling at his hair. “Hey, hey, Tubbo, what’s wrong?” Tommy placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and waited for a reaction. Tubbo didn’t seem to pay it any mind. “Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Before the brunette could pull his hair out, Tommy took his hands to release the tension.

Tubbo choked out a sob and Tommy became confused. He didn’t move, what was he supposed to do? He should hug him, but would Tubbo be alright with that?

Fuck it.

Tommy pulled the brunette into a comforting hug. Tubbo didn’t move, at first. Tubbo was stunned for a moment before shakily bringing his arms down to reciprocate the embrace.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Tubbo said.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Tubbo” The brunette shook his head.

“I hurt you so many times- I- I messed up so much” Tommy hugged Tubbo a little tighter.

“That wasn’t your fault, it’s okay, I love you, Tubbo” The smaller of the two seemed surprised by the words. He cried harder and latched onto Tommy even tighter.

“I love you too… Please don’t leave me…” Tubbo said. Tommy felt better, being able to hug Tubbo again. The two stayed that way for a while happy to feel a comforting embrace for the first time in months without fear of manipulation or injury.

“Of course not, I just want you to be safe” Tubbo nodded, clinging to the blonde as if he might disappear. Tommy didn’t make fun of Tubbo for it, didn’t even think about it. He was just glad to have his best friend with him.

Tommy placed a soft kiss on top of Tubbo’s head and Tubbo seemed to appreciate it. He fell asleep against Tommy. The blonde sat down on the ground keeping Tubbo warm. He looked at the burns that traced Tubbo’s face, neck, arms, and torso. Most of them are covered by bandages. Tommy didn’t worry about it, for the time being, he just needed Tubbo to be safe. That was all.

\---

Wilbur was right, more people sided with Pogtopia after the execution. From the original three in the ravine, Pogtopia had grown rather significantly. Tommy couldn’t be bothered to worry about all of that. The war was approaching quicker than Tommy would have liked. A date was set, November sixteenth. Days passed as everyone geared up to get ready as best as they could.

“Tubbo, I really don’t think you should fight this war…” The brunette didn’t smile anymore so when Tubbo looked at Tommy he was completely straight-faced.

“I have to do this, Tommy… if I don’t- well… I don’t know” Tubbo was clearly still a bit confused after everything, but day by day he got better. He only spoke to Tommy and Quackity though.

“I know you feel obligated to take him down, but I’m worried about you Tubbo” the brunette shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said simply.

“It’s not fine, Tubbo, please just talk to me. Don’t keep bottling this shit up” Tommy did his best to control his frustration. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand.

“Do you remember the solitary cells?” Tubbo asked. Tommy felt his stomach drop.

“How long?” Tommy questioned.

“Don’t know… months I think. I- I started hallucinating a little. I saw you and Wilbur down there but when I tried to hug you you vanished. I just- I’m sorry”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Tubbo. It’s okay” Tommy assured. Tubbo cuddled into Tommy’s chest.

“I have to fight, Tommy. I need to make sure I can do this” Tommy sighed, giving in. He wouldn’t press Tubbo further on the topic.

“Just promise me you’ll stick close, and be safe?” Tommy asked. Tubbo hummed in response. Tommy was far too scared to lose Tubbo after everything. “And Tubbo?” Tubbo hummed again. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back for you sooner” Tubbo shook his head a little.

“It’s okay”

\---

The day of reckoning came sooner than anticipated. Days passed faster than Tommy would have liked. He wanted more time to talk with Tubbo, make sure the brunette was really feeling alright, but Tommy had to make sure his combat abilities were up to this war so he didn’t just get bodied.

Every night, the most Tommy could do was make sure Tubbo fell asleep alright. He seemed to have a hard time doing so. Sometimes he just wanted Tommy next to him, sometimes they talked until they fell asleep, but Tommy never thought it was annoying or irritating even for a second. His best friend had been hurt and someone would have to be fucking crazy to think Tommy wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure he got proper attention to these things.

Tubbo’s scars were already healing over. Tommy still had pent-up rage toward Technoblade, but he pushed it down for the time being. It pushed its way back up every time Tubbo flinched at the sight of the pig hybrid.

November sixteenth arrived faster than Tommy would have liked. That was just the way it was. Their army wasn’t very big, nor was it filled with the most combat-oriented people. Fundy was decent and obviously, Technoblade was a god, Tubbo and Tommy both fell into an above-average level. Eret, Quackity, Niki, and Wilbur were… well… not the greatest. 

Still, all they had to do was go against Dream, Sapnap, and Punz… it would be fine.

Their armor was subpar at best. It wouldn’t be good enough.

“I’ve been preparing a few things in an off-camera location,” Technoblade said.

“What do you mean ‘off-camera’?” Tommy asked.

“Don’t worry about it, the point is, I can further our supplies” Technoblade said. “Just follow me, and we’ll do a children’s crusade” Tommy looked around at everyone, they all shared a glance before deciding to trust the anarchist.

Tommy felt Tubbo grab his hand and Tommy gave a gentle squeeze. Tommy was a little on edge. He was basically handing his life along with everyone else’s into the hands of fate and hoped to whatever gods may exist that Technoblade didn’t kill them all.

Technoblade lead them all into a small underground room, it was pretty cramped.

Everyone, as if working on some sort of code, opened the chests immediately like a bunch of bots, but Tubbo looked around the compact room a bit more. He didn’t like small spaces, he didn’t like how he couldn’t see any trace of sunlight. It wasn’t like the ravine though. The ceilings were low and the whole place was just too tight.

“Tubbo?” The brunette looked up seeing Tommy but couldn’t make out hallucination from reality until Tommy gently touched Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo relaxed.

He wasn’t in that cell. He was with Tommy and the others and he was okay.

He wasn’t in that concrete box, he was safe.

Tubbo focused a bit more on where he was and he saw the end of a lever poking out.

“What’s this?” Tubbo asked. Moving slightly to get a better look. Tubbo flinched when Technoblade appeared from seemingly nowhere. He flipped the lever without any hesitation and a spot on the floor opened up.

Eret, Niki, Quackity, and Technoblade descended the ladder no problem but Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy hesitated. They all shared a look.

“Are you four coming?” Niki asked. They all snapped back to reality, and Tubbo stepped forward with the confidence of someone who’s almost died one too many times, dropped down. Tommy followed after him with Fundy and Wilbur in tow.

“I have a bad feeling about… this…” Tommy trailed off as he saw the vault.

“I am ready for revolution, boys!” Technoblade declared. Several chests lined the walls and armor resided at the end of the room displayed dramatically on stands.

“Holy shit!” Wilbur said. Tubbo looked stunned.

“You good, man?” Tubbo turned to Tommy, stars danced in his eyes as he nodded.

“I think we’re gonna win!” He said. It was the happiest Tommy had heard the brunette be. He sounded hopeful, hell, he sounded alive.

\---

As everyone geared up and returned to the surface, Tommy could see the impending weight of what was about to happen suddenly hit everyone on the head. Tommy knew a distraction wouldn’t hurt as they made their way to attack.

“Hey, guys, if we all say ‘humina humina humina’ at the same time it’ll sound really funny,” Tommy said. Almost everyone joined in, the only one who didn’t was Technoblade.

“Alright, hand me back my stuff,” Technoblade said. Everyone began to laugh.

The moment was cut short as arrows rained from above. It became apparent that they were being attacked from Eret’s tower.

“We have to get up there!” Wilbur said as he still stuck to his no armor policy but if Tommy knew one thing, it was that Wilbur was incapable of death.

They all scaled up Eret’s tower, Tommy didn’t know what sort of commands were going through on Manberg’s end, but suddenly Pogtopia had the high ground. They were going to come out on top.

Eventually, the Manberg forces were pushed back to the point that Pogtopia left the advantage of the tower, they would fight on level ground.

Tommy watched Karl get destroyed by Technoblade and then watched Purpled completely stop fighting for a moment and turn on Sapnap who stood beside him.

Tommy kept close to Tubbo the whole way through, in a few instances where Tommy spotted Schlatt in the chaos, he pulled Tubbo a bit closer.

The fighting only ceased when Dream called for a moment of peace, requesting to speak to Wilbur in private.

“Stand down, everyone” Wilbur commanded.

“Fine, but only if my enemy insists,” Technoblade stated. A moment of confusion passed before the conversation continued.

Dream surrendered, he surrendered simply because ‘Schlatt was an idiot’. Dream brought everyone to where Schlatt was, drunk in the ruins of the Drug Van. The van that started everything. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand as Schlatt turned to everyone a hazy confusion over his expression.

“Schlatt… What are you doing in my drug van?” Wilbur asked.


	10. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll all be over soon.

Tubbo looked at the stumbling man and vivid images of blood and tears swept across his mind. Tubbo searched the area for any sign of Tommy but he couldn’t see the blonde.

Tubbo knew everything was in chaos, everything was happening so fast but now Tubbo needed Tommy next to him and he wasn’t around. Tubbo looked at the goat hybrid trying to block out the pain that came with the sight of the president.

The van smelt of alcohol. The smell was familiar, it was the very same smell that had accompanied Tubbo’s form after that last meeting with Tommy. It was a smell Tubbo wouldn’t let go of, even after being hidden with mold and rust Tubbo remembered because he needed to…

Everyone surrounded Schlatt. Friends and foes alike had gathered to witness the demise of JSchlatt.

The goat hybrid scanned the crowd. Arguing, shouting, yelling.

Schlatt’s eyes landed on Tubbo and while the small brunette froze under his gaze Schlatt’s glazed-over eyes gleamed with ill-intent.

Schlatt smirked, raising his right arm he turned to Fundy and smashed the bottle against the fox. If it hadn’t been for Fundy raising his arm, he may have been hurt in the action.

“Keep your hands off of him!” Wilbur shouted, a flicker of the father he had once been before his land became a bigger priority. Schlatt giggled madly. He stalked forward, the crowd clearing for his path as Tubbo stood frozen in place. Schlatt poked the shattered end of the bottle into Tubbo’s chest causing the brunette to flinch.

“Get away from him you bastard!” Tommy tried to work his way through the crowd, Dream held him back.

“Not yet, Tommy” Dream smirked beneath his mask, not that anyone would know.

Nobody else tried to save Tubbo from the words he would hear next. No one else tried to stop Schlatt from tormenting the young brunette anymore. No one did a thing because of the tension that had filled the air. As if a thick black fog kept them all from moving a muscle. Tommy kept pushing against Dream, shouting to be let go.

Tubbo’s ears were ringing. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he thought he was going to die on the spot.

“Tubbo… you’re nothing without me,” Schlatt stated. Tubbo’s breathing hitched. The air felt stale.

“I’m nothing without you…” Tubbo muttered back. The only thing that filled the void was the sound of Tubbo’s sword clattering to the ground. Everyone was either stunned or indifferent. Schlatt cackled, proud of how deep his corruption had implanted into Tubbo.

Tommy finally broke out of Dream’s grip, he didn’t worry about who he pushed out of his way. He got from one side of the van to the other. He didn’t think about what would happen next, he didn’t think about Wilbur or Technoblade or Schlatt, he only thought about Tubbo.

He took Tubbo outside.

“Tubbo, talk to me,” Tommy said.

“There’s nothing to talk about…” Tubbo muttered. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, man?”

“Why didn’t I die on that podium?” Tommy was surprised. Stunned to absolute silence. Tommy forced himself to take a deep breath. He took Tubbo’s hand.

“That’s easy… cause- well, cause I need you,” Tommy said.

“Why? I’m not worth anything” Tubbo argued.

“Of course you’re worth something, Tubbo, you mean the world to me!” Tommy assured. Tubbo blinked a few times.

“How- how do I know you- you’re not just saying that?” Tubbo asked. “You could be manipulating me too… how do I know you won’t just hurt me?” Tubbo asked.

“Tubbo” Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand. “It’s your choice. If you don’t trust me, then walk away and I won’t follow… but, if you do then just let me help you” Tubbo held his breath. Tommy didn’t get so soft and quiet for just anyone. Tubbo gave a gentle squeeze to Tommy's hand. Tommy lead Tubbo away from ‘Manberg’, away from the chaos and everything.

They sat down on their bench.

“It’s crazy to think this never got touched by anything during this whole ordeal,” Tommy said. Tubbo nodded a bitter-sweet smile on his face.

“It was fun at first…” Tubbo muttered. “Just you and me… then- then Wilbur came along and we made L’Manberg… we fought for independence and- and then the election…”

“Tubbo” Tommy stopped the brunette from continuing. “It’s okay, you don’t have to recall everything”

“Do you think they killed him? Schlatt I mean” Tubbo asked.

“Did you want him dead?”

“I don’t know” was the most honest answer Tubbo could give. “He was… he was terrible- I think he was at least… he- he-” Tubbo stopped as he recalled something.

“Tubbo? Is everything alright?” Tommy carefully placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“It’s just- well- that day-” Tubbo took a deep breath. “You remember the day you were taken captive?” Tubbo asked. Tubbo saw the flicker of anger in the blonde’s eyes. It was something that Tubbo was used to seeing, anger that was never properly handled. Tubbo never thought it’d be directed at him.

“Yeah”

The short answer said it all, Tommy was still angry about those events.

“At the time, I was confused, I didn’t really get what was happening. Schlatt said I had sold you out, but I couldn’t remember doing anything of the sort…” Tubbo blinked a few times. “Well- there was a smell that carried in the office and on my suit. I couldn’t place what it had been for the longest time but we- we were standing in the van and-” Tubbo let out a shaky breath. “Tommy, it was alcohol, the smell that was all over my clothes was alcohol… that’s why I couldn’t remember…” Tubbo said.

“You don’t mean…” Tommy trailed off.

“I’m sorry… I was so weak and- and it was my fault I should have been a better spy and a better friend and-”

“Tubbo, stop blaming yourself for everything,” Tommy said. He wouldn’t dare raise his voice. Tubbo sighed and nodded. The brunette’s expression was tense. He looked out toward the horizon and stood. Tommy watched his best friend take a deep breath. He held it for a few moments as if thinking about what to do.

Then he screamed.

Tubbo yelled out to the horizon, letting it all out. His voice breaking in different sections until he ran out of breath. Tubbo took a quick breath and released it soon after. Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

Tubbo sat back down and the two didn’t talk further. Tommy held Tubbo’s hand tightly.

The sound of explosions alarmed the two. They stood up, Tommy could feel Tubbo panicking from the loud sounds and Tommy held the brunette’s hand a little tighter.

They bolted in the direction of L’Manberg. They could see the place they once called home being blown to smithereens. Rendering their fight against Schlatt to mean nothing.

“He… he really blew it up,” Tommy muttered. He felt Tubbo’s grip on his hand tighten. Upon looking at the brunette he looked pissed.

“Tubbo, are you alright?” Tommy asked.

“I- no! I’m not… he- he put us through so much only to just- just destroy it all!? What did we do it all for!? What was the point!?” Tubbo asked. Tommy knew his friend was right. Tommy tugged on Tubbo’s arm and brought the brunette into a hug. Tubbo relaxed immediately. He buried his face into Tommy’s chest returning the hug.

“I know… but-” Tommy sighed. “Maybe this is for the better… there’s too much pain linked to this place,” Tommy said. Tubbo shook. Either with anger or sorrow, Tommy didn’t know.

“What do we do?” Tubbo asked softly.

“I don’t know… try to move forward? Hope for the best?” Tommy wanted to give a better answer, but he couldn’t find one. “It’s gonna be okay. He’s gone, Tubbo” Tommy assured.

Tubbo didn’t respond.

“You’re safe. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere” Tommy promised. “I love you” Tommy whispered. Tubbo hummed softly.

“I- I love you too” he managed. “Can we go back to the bench” Tommy stole one more look at the ruins of L’Manberg.

“Yeah” Tommy agreed. He lead Tubbo back over. They positioned themselves so Tubbo sat in between Tommy’s legs, his head rested on the blonde’s chest. Tubbo would never say it out loud but he found his heartbeat comforting.

Tubbo was certainly glad the screaming in the back of his head was gone, but now, in its place was a small voice telling him he was worthless, he was useless. The voice told him he should have died in the cell, on the podium. The voice told Tubbo that he wasn’t anything without Schlatt, he deserved every bit of hurt that came his way, that everything was his fault.

It was suffocating, but Tommy must have felt the doubt.

“Tubbo” Tommy whispered softly.

“Hm?”

“Nothing is your fault, we did what we could. You’re not worthless, you don’t deserve to be treated the way you were. You’re special, Tubbo” Tubbo liked being with Tommy. Tommy made him feel safe.

“Tommy, you’re special too,” Tubbo said.

“Of course I am, I’m TommyInnit” Tubbo giggled and Tommy began to mess with Tubbo’s hair. The sun soon set and the stars began to appear.

The two looked up at the stars that decorated the sky in scattered light. There were no shooting stars, neither had ever seen one before but as they looked at the stars they both wished for the same thing.

They wished for the other to be safe.

It wasn’t like the first time around, there wasn’t any sort of time limit. Blackbirds did not signal a goodbye. They stuck by one another. The sky danced with twinkling stars and the universe showed them kindness for the first time in a while as shooting stars flickered across the sky.

Technoblade was the one to relay the information to Tommy and Tubbo, about Wilbur’s passing. They were devastated, Tommy more than Tubbo. The brunette did everything he could to make sure Tommy would be okay.

The blonde sprung back up soon enough as he always did.

More people wandered their way into the area.

It had been a week since everything went down.

Tommy and Tubbo had both worked up the courage to pay the wreckage a visit.

The two looked out upon the crater that had formed.

“Would you ever consider rebuilding it?” Tubbo’s eyes were glued to a certain spot of L’Manberg, but he tore his eyes away to look at Tommy.

“No,” Tubbo answered. Tommy nodded.

Hand in hand, the two walked through the rubble. It was early, the sun hadn’t risen yet.

“Are you alright being on your own, or do you want me to come with you?” Tommy asked. Tubbo had gotten better at being by himself, though only when he knew someone else was nearby.

Tubbo nodded with a smile. Tommy gave a quick kiss to the brunette’s head.

“Shout if you need me”

“I will,” Tubbo assured.

Tubbo made his way over to where the podium once stood. Where he could have died if not for Tommy. Tubbo was glad he didn’t die. That would’ve sucked…

Tubbo lingered for a while, allowing the sound of the firework to play through his head a few times. It startled him how unbothered he was by it, but then again, the execution was nothing in comparison to everything else.

Tubbo sighed, stepping through the wreckage he paused at the sight of a familiar color. Tubbo caught the sun rising while looking through a single wall of what remained of the Whitehouse. The window amplified the sun’s rays. The crimson glow was haunting. It always seemed more prominent when something bad was going to happen.

Tubbo tore his eyes away from the building. He closed his eyes tight and refused to open them for another few minutes. Tubbo let out a long sigh as he kept moving.

His feet carried him as if on autopilot, suddenly needing to confirm something. He caught sight of uncovered stairs. It was obvious the holding cells had been blown to bits, but the uncovered stairs told Tubbo everything he needed to know.

Still, Tubbo descended as all light vanished save for the torches that occasionally lit up the hall.

A single cell resided at the end of the hall. The door barely ajar Tubbo stopped completely.

He didn’t want to be here, so why had he come?

He could remember the desperate feeling he had to get out. He pounded at the door screaming for help but no one could hear him. Tubbo cried for hours until he exhausted himself for days.

And then Schlatt came… and he-

Tubbo didn’t like what the place made him think. He turned around and for a moment was so sure he saw Schlatt standing directly in front of him but the moment he blinked the goat man was gone.

Tubbo backed up as he rubbed at his eyes. He startled himself as he bumped into the heavy iron door. Tubbo pushed it open a little further. The dim torchlight from the hall lit the room up. The light touching the walls wasn’t familiar to Tubbo.

Tubbo blinked a few more times trying to clear the hazy feeling that came from the room. The smell of mold and rust filling the air.

“Tubbo?” The brunette turned to see Tommy.

“Hey…” Tubbo whispered softly. He turned his attention back to the small solitary cell.

“You don’t need to stay here, Tubbo,” Tommy reminded. Tubbo nodded.

“I know you’re right but… I- I can’t seem to get away from it” Tubbo admitted. “There’s this protruding fear that one day I’ll just fuck everything up and I’ll- I’ll be here all over again… forced with only myself until someone comes by and slowly breaks me down to nothing” Tubbo muttered.

“Tubbo-”

“We should go, I don’t like what this place does to me” Tubbo stated. Tommy nodded, squeezing Tubbo’s hand he silently reassured the brunette that he was safe.

Tubbo let Tommy drag him away from the cell and back up top. Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug.

“It’s all gonna be okay” Tommy assured.

“I know… thank you” Tubbo muttered.


End file.
